Rewriting Twilight
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Allison is a dedicated Twilight fan,fanfic author,and has always believed in the Bella/Jasper what happens when she gets sucked into the Twilight Saga as Bella's sister?Does she make her changes or let the saga go out as it was written.
1. Chapter 1

**Allison is a dedicated Twilight fan and fan fiction writer. Ever since she's read the twilight books she's wanted to make a few improvements. Well big changes is more like it. Allison has always believed in the Bella/Jasper A/U couple and hates Edward. So what happens when she gets sucked into the Twilight Saga as Bella's sister? Does she make her changes and get her favorite A/U couple together or let things go as fate wants them to?**

**Allison's(Allie's) POV**

As usual, I was at my computer typing a fanfic or a piece in my "improvements to The Twilight Saga" blog when my mom interrupted me.

"Allison get out of your room and eat dinner!" She screamed from the kitchen.

I took a sip of my soda and ate a fry out of my McDonalds bag, yeah I had my best friend sneak it in through my window. "Not hungry!" I called as I continued typing. I must get this done.

I hid my soda just in time to see my mother walk through my bedroom door. "Allison get off the damn computer and get some fresh air!" She then grabbed my laptop off my desk and closed it shut.

"MOM! I just typed up five new pages for the blog!" I yelled.

"Too bad," she sniffed the air. "Is that McDonalds I smell?"

"No," I lied kicking the trash can under my desk. Of course with the luck I have it fell over onto the floor revealing my half eaten food.

"Allison Rose Kelly! How could you spoil your dinner like that!" My mother yelled at me.

I looked down avoiding her death glare. "It was lunch," I mumbled the truth.

"I don't care if it was lunch or not the point being you spoiled your dinner and now you're in trouble. Your grounded from your computer for the night and you must go to bed without dinner!" Mom yelled then slammed the door.

I waited until I heard her bedroom door slam symbolizing that she would not be back in here for a while. Then I jumped to my bed and grabbed my phone. Lucky me mom forgot I had internet on my phone and could easily type up a few pages then post it on there.

"Damn mother!" I yelled to myself as I realized she had cut my internet off. I groaned as I realized what would have to do this the old fashion way.

I rolled over to my night stand and grabbed my notepad and a pencil. _My mother has taken my laptop and any source of internet so I have been forced to sneak around her and pass notes to friends, _I wrote. I then wrote down my full five pages that I had just typed. Finally I called my best friend Raven and told her to meet me at the tree in her backyard at eight.

When eight o'clock finally rolled by I had already made my mother believe I was asleep so now I was safe to sneak out. I jumped my fence and walked through the old lady that had the evil winner dog's yard. I saw Raven leaning on the tree waiting for me.

I smiled and passed her the papers. "You know my passwords to post right?" I asked.

She nodded. "So Allie what you do this time?" Raven asked.

"Mom caught me eating Mickey D's before dinner," I shrugged.

"Didn't you and Vickie go get that for lunch?" I nodded causing Raven to laugh.

I waved her off and turned to walk away. "Wait!" She said. I turned to see what she wanted. "I'm going to Sarah's tonight for a party, wanna come?"

I smiled. "Hell yeah I want to come but my mom will check on me in the middle of the night if I do," I said knowing my horrible luck.

Raven nodded. "Yeah I know your luck." We laughed before parting ways and heading back to our homes.

There was nothing else to do but sleep now. I climbed through my window and saw that my mother had not been in here so I was lucky, for once.

After changing and all that I got in my bed. I grabbed my diary and looked through my favorite entries. They were the ones I had my dreams in. The dreams that turned into very successful Bella/Jasper fanfictions. I really did love the idea of Bella and Jasper being together. I didn't care when they got together. Most people did them to where they were together after Edward left in New Moon but I'd done them all.

"I'd give anything to rewrite Twilight," I said to myself. I looked out my window and saw a star. "I wish I could make Bella and Jasper end up together and not Bella and Doucheward."

I suddenly felt very sleepy and felt my eyes slowly close. I tried to force them open but they seemed to stay glued shut. Seeing as it was impossible to open my eyes I relaxed and let myself fall asleep.

In the morning I felt refreshed and happy. Refreshed mainly because I'd just dreamt up another chapter for my story. Happy because I'd be get my laptop back.

I opened my eyes expecting to see my forever sun shining home. Instead I awake to a dark gloomy room I don't recognize. I freak out and run to the closet to see if I had my tank tops and shorts for the hot sun. Nope! Instead there were long sleeve shirts and jeans. I run out of the room and down the hall trying to find my mother's room.

I stop at a flight of stairs. "What the hell I don't have stairs in my house?" I say. I walk down them to see if there is anyone I know. Maybe I did go out to the party with Raven and I'll find her passed out on the couch.

Once down the stairs I walked to the first doorway I see. Lucky me a living room. Sadly there is no Raven. Instead there is an empty old couch, a beat up recliner, and a tv that was way past its time.

I continue my freak out session as I walk to the next door way. A kitchen. It had green walls and faded yellow cabinets.

_Green walls and faded yellow cabinets? Where have I heard that before,_ I thought starting to recognize the design of the house. I ran to the fridge praying for a calendar or clock. Lucky me, again, I saw a calendar.

_August 30? _There was nothing about that date that would help me. Let's see what's around that date.

August six school started. August twenty-first my little cousin went to her first dance. September seventh was the first dance of the year at my school. What else is in September? Think Allie think.

_Damn morning brain! _I mentally yelled at myself for not being a morning person.

I, now pissed off, stomped my way back up the stairs with my conclusion. This fucked up place was a damn dream I was having that was screwing with my brain. I really must stop drinking cokes before bed.

I smiled as I saw that the bed I had been laying in was still warm. I snuggled into the dark green covers wanting to get out of this cold whether. Soon my eyes were closing and I was asleep.

Of course much to soon my mother was shaking my shoulder to wake me up for school. I shrugged the hand off thinking my alarm would wake me in a few minutes. The hand just came back and was now shaking more violently.

"Just a few more minutes mom!" I groaned not wanting to get out of the warm bed.

"I'm not your damn mother!" I heard someone growled. "Now get the fuck up or we'll be late for school!"

My eyes snapped open. Now full off anger, I sat up to address the person who woken me up. Once I my eyes adjusted to the lack of light and I saw who was standing before me I realized how stupid I was.

I smacked my forehead with my hand. Only an idiot would forget that. "September 13th Bella Swan's birthday," I said. It was August 30th two weeks to Bella's birthday.

"We both know that that's our birthday!" Bella yelled at me. "Now get you lazy ass out of bed or I'm leaving you!"

_I really need to stop drinking coke before bed,_ I thought as I regretfully got out of the warm bed and stepped onto the cold floor of the Swan residence in Forks, Washington where the one and only Cullen family were living at the moment.

**Chapter 2**

Well if this is a dream it will be okay if I looked crazy. But how do I go about telling my "sister," or whatever Bella was to me, that I wasn't her "sister or whatever"? Ah I'll wing it.

"Bella I'm not supposed to be here," I told her as calmly and sanely as I could.

"Yeah you're supposed to be getting ready," she replied attempting to walk away.

"No I mean I don't belong here, in this house, with you and Charlie," I tried again.

She spun around. "You're the one who thought it would be a good idea to come here and 'see dad'," It was easy to hear the air quotes around 'see dad'. "When I already had the idea a few months again. But no when I think of it Renee doesn't want me to leave but doesn't make a deal. When you think of it your a fucking saint!"

Alright, so whatever fucked up world this was Bella had a sister who was trying to steal her thunder. Crap she probably thinks I'll steal Edward too! I would never steal Edward Cullen from Bella!(But I would steal a certain Hale.) I have to fix this.

"Bella I didn't mean to steal your thunder," I said thinking on my feet. "The real reason I came was to try and make peace with my sister and get to know dad better along the way." Damn those acting classes really paid off.

I saw Bella's face soften. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said.

"It's alright Bells, you were mad." So the idea of crazy wouldn't be a good idea right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allison's POV**

Well if this is a dream it will be okay if I looked crazy. But how do I go about telling my "sister," or whatever Bella was to me, that I wasn't her "sister or whatever"? Ah I'll wing it.

"Bella I'm not supposed to be here," I told her as calmly and sanely as I could.

"Yeah you're supposed to be getting ready," she replied attempting to walk away.

"No I mean I don't belong here, in this house, with you and Charlie," I tried again.

She spun around. "You're the one who thought it would be a good idea to come here and 'see dad'," It was easy to hear the air quotes around 'see dad'. "When I already had the idea a few months again. But no when I think of it Renee doesn't want me to leave but doesn't make a deal. When you think of it your a fucking saint!"

Alright, so whatever fucked up world this was Bella had a sister who was trying to steal her thunder. Crap she probably thinks I'll steal Edward too! I would never steal Edward Cullen from Bella!(But I would steal a certain Hale.) I have to fix this.

"Bella I didn't mean to steal your thunder," I said thinking on my feet. "The real reason I came was to try and make peace with my sister and get to know dad better along the way." Damn those acting classes really paid off.

I saw Bella's face soften. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said.

"It's alright Bells, you were mad." So the idea of crazy wouldn't be a good idea right now.

"Look just get ready and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes so we won't be late, alright?" She said.

I smiled and saluted. "You got it boss," I said. She laughed and walked out the room. "Now to figure out where my laptop is."

I ran to the suitcase on the floor and dug through that first. With no luck I went looking around the room. Nothing. _Where would I put that thing?_ I thought to myself. I walked to the black messenger bag in the corner and opened it.

"Of course it's in the last place I look," I mumbled to myself as I pulled out my purple Acer laptop from the bag. I groaned as I looked at the digital clock on the table. "I'll deal with you later!" I told my laptop. Yeah I'm not crazy at all. I'm just talking to inanimate objects.

I walk to the closet and look at my choices. Why must Forks be so cold! I have nothing to work with but pants and long sleeve shirts. God screw it! I grab a blood red shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. After I change I apply a little eyeliner and mascara then go back to the laptop that had been taunting me for the last few minutes while I dressed.

I turn it on and curse as it takes forever to load up. When it finally does turn on I go to the internet and look up _The Twilight Saga. _Nothing. Stephanie Meyer. Nothing. Twilight the movie. Nothing. _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_. Nothing. What the fuck? Twilight doesn't exist in this world! How the hell can Twilight not exist! I growl and turn my laptop off before I get too angry.

How can Twilight not exist? Twilight is like the best book ever made how can it not exist? That's right I'm in it right now so it hasn't been published yet. Wait! If Twilight hasn't been published yet that means it can still change! I can get Jasper and Bella together! Correction, I _will_ get Jasper and Bella together.

So first I need to act normal and get on the Cullens good side. You know lay low for a few days then confront Bella about the Cullens being vampires. Yes that's genius! Now to deal with her now.

I walked down the stairs with the messenger bag on my shoulder and laptop in hand. Bella is sitting at the table eating cereal and Charlie is leaving. I can do this.

"Bye Dad!" I call as I walk into the kitchen. Charlie looks up and grumbles a goodbye before walking out the door. I turn to Bella. "So sis what's on the menu for breakfast?"

She looks up from her cereal. "This," she says in a matter of fact voice.

I laughed pretending not to be offended which for the record I was. "I know silly, but is there anything else?" I said still laughed. God I sound like a pixie!

"Look."

I mentally growled at her. Could this girl be anymore lifeless! I swear if Jasper had been the single Cullen she wouldn't be like this. Fuckward baby's her too much. She needs a man not a little boy.

Thank god my brain to mouth filter was working today and I didn't say this out loud. Instead I walked over to the cabinets and looked for my favorite breakfast, Poptarts.

I gasped. "What the hell no Poptarts?" I asked yelled.

"Why would we buy Poptarts? They're filled with sugar and don't even taste good," Bella complained.

Again I gasp. "Who the hell has been filling your mind with this crap! I remember you used to love Poptarts before you moved here!" Okay that was a lie but it was worth a shoot.

"It's true and you shouldn't eat them unless you want an early death," Bella said. She put her bowl in the sink and turned back to me. "Eat some cereal then we'll leave."

I looked at the cereal box on the table. She eats brand flakes? Not even Raisin Brand Crunch but brand flakes. Who the hell has gotten in this girls head and told her those taste better than Poptarts for God's sake!

"I'll just eat an apple," I say making a face at the cereal. "And buy me Poptarts next time you go shopping. I don't know what happened to you but I will not stop eating a perfectly good breakfast." So what if Poptarts were full of sugar not like anyone's ever died from eating them. I might get fat but a few pounds here and there will not hurt me.

The ride to school was silent. I'm guessing Bella was thinking about ways to explain to Edward and Alice that she had a sister. I, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how I could get to the Cullen's house so I had a chance of getting Bella and Jasper together. So far I got squat.

As I guessed, Bella parked next to the silver Volvo. I looked out the window and you won't believe who I saw. Jasper fuckin Whitlock Hale. _Damn,_ I thought, _for once the movie was right and Stephanie Meyer was wrong._ This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped out of the car the pixie came bouncing up to me.

"Hey you must be Allison! Bella's told me so much about you!" Pixie busted my eardrum. Could this girl be anymore full of shit! Just this morning Bella was cursing at me!

"Cool it Alice," I heard Edward whisper under his breath, please don't ask me how I heard it but I did. Fuck! I was hoping to have a shield like damn Bella! Now I have to watch my thoughts like I do in the real world.

Edward looked at me with a strange look on his face. Man I have never been more tempted to flick someone off then I have at this very moment. Hum, I wonder if I can mentally curse him out in Spanish, I did know the necessities of the langue from that class. Naw I'll save it for later use.

"Allison this is my boyfriend Edward," Bella said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Then this is his sister Alice and Alice's boyfriend Jasper." Alice was bouncing up in down with excitement. I hope she doesn't think she's just gained the sister that likes shopping. Jasper nodded his greeting to me. I smiled in acknowledgement.

_Let's see, part one of the get B/J together plan is pray you have a class with him._ I thought to myself in Spanish. Edward looked at me confused again. I smirked. _That will teach you to stay out of my head!_ Now I was used to thinking in Spanish so this would be easy.

I looked up. "Where's the office Bella?" I asked. Bella showed me where to go and I was off with Bella and the Cullens following close behind.

"Maybe you could ask your sister to think in English it's rude to try and keep someone out like that," Edward whispered to Bella.

That fuckin son of a bitch. I have the right to think whatever I damn please! If anything is rude is invading someone's privacy like that asshole did! I gave up on caring and freely cursed out fuckward and pixie stick in Spanish. You know maybe Raven was right, Spanish is my native langue even if I'm not Mexican.

When I got to the office there was that lady that Bella had meant last year, you know the one that was eye fucking Edward. I looked back and saw Bella was pissed but wasn't going to say anything.

"God damn it get a backbone." Crap did I just say that out loud! From the looks on Eddie, Pixie, and Major's faces they heard. From the look on Bella's, thank God, she didn't. "Ignore that last comment," I mumbled.

When the lady had handed me my schedule and finished eye fucking Eddie boy we walked out of the warm office and into the cold air. Getting used to mind readers is one thing, getting used to the whether is another thing completely.

"So who's in my classes?" I asked handing them my schedule. Alice snatched it from my hands and started to read over it. She frowned and looked up at me.

"Sorry I don't have any classes with you," she said handing it to Edward.

As Eddie read it I thanked the heavens they spared me from the mighty wrath that is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

"You have Spanish and gym with Bella, lunch with all three of use, and English with me," Edward said handing me back my schedule.

What demon in hell decides who gets karma cuz I'd like to have a talk with him. I mean he spares me from Alice but sticks me with Poptart hater! How is that fair! I'd rather take my chance with pixie stick then have my brain fried from Eddie boy trying to convince me Poptarts are bad for you.

I'm guessing the look on my face must have been pretty damn funny considering the fact that Jasper started cracking up laughing. I turned and glared at him then realized what he was laughing at. He had felt the horror come off me when Edward said I had a class with him. He must think it's funny. That's when I decide to take a chance to try and bring Bella back to life.

"Alright!" I yelled successfully getting the attention of three vampires and a human. "Which one of you convinced Bella that Poptarts are bad for you because I will argue with you on that matter."

A few minutes later the bell rang signaling that it was time for class. Edward and Alice were pretty pissed off when they lost the battle of nutrition to a human. Apparently neither one of them had thought I would win since they were unprepared when I stated that the sugar in the delicious treat helps people big and small get a jump start on their day. Jasper and Bella seemed to think it was pretty funny though when I started to throw a fit about how Alice and Edward shouldn't judge Poptarts if they've never even tried one. Then Jasper was bent over in laughter when I actually talk Alice and Edward into eating a Poptart. I have to admit I was surprised that I'd outsmarted two vampires each over a hundred years old, but not to surprised.

Soon after the "fit" I throw Jasper told me that I had art and history with him then gym with Bella and him. As I walked to my most favorite class,(besides creative writing) art, I thanked God for making my mission a little bit easier. Bella and Jasper had a class together which meant that that would be the only real chance I have at talking to them alone. Boy was I happy for that!

"So your Bella's sister?" Jasper asked as we took our seats in art class and waited for the teacher to show.

I nodded. "Twins," well where the hell did that bit of information come from, cuz it sure as hell couldn't have come from my brain.

"Yeah I assumed that," Jasper laughed. "I guess that means that both of your birthdays are on the thirteenth which is in two weeks?"

I nodded. "No shit Sherlock!" I sent him my humor letting him know I was joking. Jasper laughed.

"So what do you want? Or are you like your sister and won't except gifts?" Jasper said. I could see the worry in his eyes as he consider that he would have to convince me that gifts were a good thing.

"Don't worry me and Bella are different in a lot of ways," I assured him. "Though I don't know what happened to her in the last few months. Last time I saw her she was so full of life and now she's eating brand flakes. Not even Raisin Brand Crunch, just the off brand ones." I stuck out my tongue to show the disgust I had for the cereal.

Jasper laughed. "Well I guess that's Edward's fault, he's sort of old fashion," he said.

"More like boring and an asshole," I mumbled. Jasper laughed. _Hook, line, and sinker._

**Edward's POV**

"I don't like this girl Alice," I whispered to my sister. Bella, Alice, and I were in our first class, calculus. "But she is Bella's sister so keep and eye on Jasper."

_What do you think I'm doing Edward, _she thought. _I'm worried that Allison might get hurt is Jasper gets to close._

"I'm worried that she knows about us Alice."

_WHAT! Why would you think that?_

"Well earlier she started thinking about how she had to hide her thoughts in the real world then all of a sudden she starts thinking in Spanish," I explain replying everything Allison thought this morning.

_Well what was she thinking in Spanish?_

I sighed. "I'll tell you later but for now keep and eye on Jasper. I don't trust him around Bella's family," I said seriously. If Jasper hurt Allison he'd be hurting Bella and I couldn't let that happen.

_I don't trust him around Allison either Edward. I have a weird feeling about her._

"I know as do I," I sighed.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think about Allison meeting the Cullens? How about the Spanish thing? I put in Eddie's POV at the end so you could see what him and Alice think about Allison. Well anyways as always please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been had a few reviewers say that they wanted Allison and Jasper together so I made a poll on my profile. Go there and vote if you want it to be Allison/Jasper, Bella/Jasper, or if you want Allison to be unsuccessful and it be regular pairs.**

* * *

"So what's my next class?" I asked Jasper. We were just walking out of the art room and he had swiped my schedule when I dropped it on the floor.

"You know I'm starting to think you have more in common with your sister than you think," Jasper said as he handed me the, already, worn out, crumpled piece of paper.

"Really, how so?" I asked him.

"Well your both clumsy," Jasper laughed. I felt the humor coming off of him but knew he was serious.

"Your right about that," I said. "But unlike Bella I can play sports." So maybe it wasn't nice to diss my "sister" (I'm still confused on that part) but who said I was nice.

"Looks like we'll be seeing about that later," Jasper said. "The English room is in building two second door on your right." He pointed to the building with a big black two on it.

Did this boy really think I was that blind. "Naw Jasper I thought that sad fish!" I joked as I walked away.

"No building fish is the one with the four on it!" Jasper called. I cracked up. Finally someone that understands two plus two equals fish.

I looked up and saw everyone was staring at use since he had said it really loud. I saw Jessica Stanley whispering in the crowd most likely about how Bella's sister had stolen the heart of another Cullen boy and this time he wasn't single.

That just set me off.

"Yo Jessica you gonna talk about me say it to my face not my back!" I yelled at her. She looked up at me as if to say, 'You mean me?' "Yes you. Jessica Stanley. You say something about me it's to my face." With that said I stalked off the English room.

Edward meant me at the doorway. "You know you don't have to try to make Bella's life harder her," he hissed at me under his breath.

Did this boy really think by me speaking my mind it was going to make Bella's life harder? Well so what if it makes Jessica not want to be friends with Bella. Bella deserves better than the jealous, backstabbing, gossip queen.

English was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Apparently it was debate day. That's where two people go to the front of the class and have a debate on an English topic or have the teacher ask questions about a book or topic. I went up against Edward every time so it should have been challenging right? Wrong! I won every time.

Apparently he was surprised that I'd read books like "The Odyssey", "To Kill a Mocking Bird", and other Shakespeare. My favorite was when the teacher asked questions about Greek mythology and Eddie boy was clueless. It was easy to outsmart him in that. Thank you Percy Jackson and the Olympians, you saved my ass!

Next I had Spanish with Sweet ol' Bella and that backstabbing bitch Jessica. Unlike Jasper, Edward wasn't kind enough to show me where my Spanish class was and I had to walk around like a headless chicken searching for the classroom. Finally a nice teacher showed me where to go.

I was fifteen minutes late and actually used a true excuse for the first time in my life. The teacher, thankfully, understood and let me off because it was my first day. I looked at the class and saw that the only desk left was all the way across the room from Bella. Hell no this will not happen.

I walked up to Jessica, who sat next to Bella. "Move Stanley!" I ordered. She just looked at me as if I were crazy then went back to her work. I growled. "Yes I'm talking you Jessica so unless you don't like that face of your I suggest you teach you feet how to move!"

Jessica moved fast then she ever did in the Twilight book, and most likely the fastest she'll ever move. She practically ran out of her seat which I sat in.

"That wasn't nice Allison," Bella whispered to me.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Chica Jessica isn't nice besides look on the bright side I probably just taught that girl to run," I said. Bella cracked up in laughed. Me, unable to hold it back any longer, joined in.

"Isabella and Allison Swan if you two do not stop this moment then I will give you both detention," the teacher threaten us.

I pretended to zip my lips which only caused us to break out in more laughter. I watched as the teachers face back red.

"Both of you grab your things and report to detention now!" The teacher yelled. Bella and I stopped laughing. We sighed and got up walking out the door with our stuff.

When we were a safe distance down the hallway I spoke. "Did you see his face?" I asked her.

She nodded. "He looked like a damn tomato!" She laughed.

"Bella, isn't his name Mr. Redfield?" This erupted the laughter again. "How can a guy get that red?"

"I don't know!" Bella was now bending over holding her stomach.

I looked up at a clock in the hall. "Hey we only have twenty minutes left of class," I stated. "Bet you fifty bucks he won't check to see if we where there."

"I've learned that betting against you is a bad idea," Bella said. "I don't really think we can go to detention laughing like this let's just hang out outside or something." I nodded.

We ended up staying in the bathroom till lunch since Bella's truck was far to loud to start up. I tried to talk her into getting new one but she wouldn't budge. Apparently that truck is "her baby."

When the classes finally dismissed Bella and I emerged from the bathrooms to go to the cafeteria and retrieve our lunches. We sat down at a table on the far side of the cafeteria, away from all the humans, with the Cullens. I'm starting to think that I'm truly the only person who has faith in Jasper. I mean even his so called wife makes him sit as far away from humans as possible all you need is a leash and a tag that says "I'm Alice Cullen's bitch" on it.

I turned to Bella. "Where's my mallet sis?" I asked her.

Bella turned to me with a frightened look in her eyes. "Why?" She asked worried for the poor sucker who'd pissed me off.

"Because I think my salad just moved," I pointed to the lump of green stuff on my tray.

"Uh Allie, that's not salad," Bella said.

I looked down. "Then what is it?" I asked poking the lump with my fork. LOL forks in Forks. Next someone needs to be la pushed (as the people with the bad French accents put it)of a cliff in La push.

"I think it's a brownie," Bella told me.

"Ewww!" I dropped my fork and pushed the tray away from me. I grabbed the bright red apple off the tray. "I think I'll be fine with this for now."

"Bella why did I see you and Allie laughing outside my classroom last period?" Jasper asked.

Bella and I looked at each other then started cracking up laughing unable to stop from the memory of our teacher turning red. When we were able to breath again I explained how Bella and I started laughing in our Spanish class and were kicked out. I didn't tell them that we had skipped detention I would most likely tell Jasper in gym or history just not the goodie goodie two shoe twins.

As I expected, Jasper started laughing when I finished the story. Alice and Edward did not.

"Oh come one Pixie, Eddie that was funny, laughed," I commanded.

"Getting detention is not funny and skipping it is even worst. Bella you could be suspended…" Edward started.

"Oh lighten up Edward," Bella assured him.

"Yeah who died and made you queen?" I asked him.

"You mean king," Jasper told me.

"No, I mean queen." This just caused me more laughter from the people who have a life.

After that lunch went pretty well. Except for when Edward accused me of cheating on the debate. Apparently "A person like me could have not read all of those books and understood them" as he put it. That got him a bitching out from both Bella and I. That asshole is racist! I read may not be a hundred and something years old but if I'm good at anything it's reading God damn it!

Now that lunch is over I don't have to put up with pixie or Eddie until the end of the day. Now I just have history with Jasper and gym with Bella and Jasper. Could life get better?

**

* * *

**

Well please review and tell me what you think. Please take the poll on my profile if you want a say in what will happen in this story. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm really sorry about the way Edward treated you at lunch. He had no right to do that," Jasper told me as we walked to history.

I shrugged. "No biggie. I've dealt with worse prissy ass preps in my life then him." But this was my first time dealing with a stupid prejudiced pansy ass vampire.

Jasper laughed. "I highly doubt that," he said more to himself then me.

I feel bad for Jasper. Bella may have to put up with Edward but Jasper has to deal with Alice 24/7. How does that man do it? I mean she makes him dress like a fuckin prep! I wonder what Maria would think if she saw the Major today? HA! She probably tell him he's a pussy and needs to stop being a whore's bitch. I wonder if I could get Peter and Charlotte to make a visit while I'm here? I know they can come on Bella's birthday party! That would be so much fun!

Jasper snapped me out of my thoughts when he spoke. "Allison you can sit by me again if you want," he said.

I looked up and saw we had drifted into the history room. I smiled. "Yeah I'd love to sit by you," I said. "And you can call me Allie."

Jasper nodded and sat down in a seat in the back of the classroom. He was near the air conditioner and away from all the other humans. You know that makes me think. Why isn't he bothered by my blood? I mean he avoids every other human but freely stands close to me. What the hell?

I sit next to Jasper then decide to take part two of my plan into action. Get Jasper away from Alice. I turn and look over his outfit then frown.

"What's wrong Allie?" Jasper asked with a frown on his face.

"Well it's just the way you act and dress are completely different," I stated. "Why do you where expensive stuff like that?" I'd rather have said why are you dressing like a prep school grad but that might have been to much.

Jasper looked down. "Alice chooses what everyone wears. Trust me if I had a choice I would be in jeans and a t-shirt everyday," he laughed.

I snorted. "Who died and made her queen?" I asked. "I mean come on who in hell decided that they would let a pixie dress the whole family!"

Jasper laughed. "Your right, Alice does act like a pixie," he said as the teacher came in.

That magic little light bulb went off in my head. If I was going to make fun of Alice I was going to do it right. Which meant calling her pixie to her face and you know what Edward can be old school. Okay I'll have to think about that one.

The teacher walked up to the board. "Alright class so as you all know this unit is on the Civil War," he wrote the words Civil War on the board. HA! Piece of cake, if I knew anything in history it was about the Civil War. Thank you Twilight!

The teacher started going on and on about how the war started and the north. I was listening intensely in case he said something I hadn't heard before. I noticed that Jasper was staring at me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me weird. I guess this is the first time he saw someone that was this into the Civil War.

"Miss Swan," the teacher pulled me out of my trance. I looked up at him. "Why don't we see how much you actually know about the subject."

What the fuck! Did this dude just call me dumb! I'll teach him! "Yes sir?" Just act like you don't know anything and let him give you a hard question.

He smiled like a shark seeing a bleeding fish. "Name the youngest major in the Confederate army and what age was he?" He asked.

Was this dude serious? Dude he just meant his match. "Major Jasper Hayden Whitlock born in 1843. He was believed to be twenty when he became a Major but was actually younger. In 1863 he went MIA when he was heading back from dropping off a group of people to a safer town then their own," I said all this in one breath.

The teacher, entire class, and Jasper stared at me wide eyed. I grinned at the teacher. That's what you get for thinking so little of me buddy!

The teacher cleared his throat. "Uh yes umm your correct Miss Swan," he stumbled realizing he was just played. "Moving on." Yeah I got him good.

For the rest of the class the teacher avoided asking me questions. The only thing that bothered me was that Jasper kept staring at me. I tried to pretend like I didn't notice but it was hard when everyone was clearly jealous of it.

When the class was finally over the questioning started. "How'd you know so much about Major Whitlock? Jasper asked.

_As if you don't know as much if not more, _I laughed to myself. "I did a report on him last your for my final," I said truthfully.

Jasper looked confused. "Why'd you chose him out of all the other more famous war heroes you could have chosen?" He asked.

"Because the Major is my favorite. I don't know what it is about him but I can tell that there's something special about him you know," I said this with a smiled. "It makes me wonder what happened to him when he went MIA."

I was lost in my train of thought. Boy what I would give to have seen exactly what happened to Jasper when he was in the Southern Vampire Wars. Sure some people would be scarred to death of him but I knew that he wasn't as bad as he says he is. Jasper didn't say anything as we walked to gym. He could tell that I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't going to interrupted me.

By the time we got to the gym Bella was already there along with pixie and Poptart hater. I saw Edward glare at Jasper who just smiled back. I growled at him under my breath. Edward shoot a surprised glace at me. _That's right asshole I'm defending him!_ Edward's eyes widened as he took in my thoughts.

"S'up pixie, pansy?" I asked the two ones that don't belong. Bella started laughing as she heard the names I gave her "best friends."

"Allison that is very inappropriate," Edward said.

I laughed. "And so is sex in a janitor's closet but people do it anyway," yep that pissed him off. "Now off the class pansy no need to get detention."

That got Eddie moving. Alice stopped for a moment. "Bye Jazz," she said. Next she pecked his lips then grinned evilly at me. I gave her my favorite sickly sweet smile and waved. She huffed and walked away with her arms crossed over he chest.

I laughed. "Could she be anymore desperate?" I asked Jasper and Bella.

Bella shrugged but Jasper nodded and said, "Yes, she could be a lot more desperate." That started up a whole other round of laughter.

"I thought you were her boyfriend doesn't that mean you defend her no matter what?" Bella asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I guess but today she's acting different. I mean we barely touch each other in front of people and today she's all over me," Jasper looked Bella and I straight in the eyes. "It's creepy."

I shrugged. "Who cares!" I said. "Right now it's just us friends wait Bella bust her ass." Bella gave me one of her famous evil stink eyes. Jasper laughed.

"Ya two are too funny!" He laughed.

Bella looked up at him and giggled then started laughing. I smiled. Bella was too sweet and Jasper was just irresistible. I mean come on! Who on Earth could resist a man with a southern accent? Plus he had his scars and, to me, they were hot.

Jasper looked up and frowned. My forehead crinkled. "What's wrong?" I asked. I wanted to make his frown go away; It just didn't look right on his face.

He looked at me, still frowning. "I think were going to get split up. That's what usually happened, boys inside girls outside," he said.

Bella snorted. "I hate going outside, too wet," she looked at me with a spark in her eye. "Can you work some of your magic and make it where the girls and stay inside with the guys?" Bella had that sweet little girl smile that was impossible to resist.

I sighed. "Fine," I growled. "But you owe me bitch!"

Bella smiled and hugged me. "Thanks beautiful," she said pushing me towards the coaches.

I was bewildered. What the hell! That was not the Bella I read about in Twilight. Bella Swan was supposed to be shy and agree with everything Edward said. But no this Bella was evil yet caring. This one stood up for herself. You know I think I'm already growing on her.

I walked up to the coaches. The one that was a woman looked down at me. "Yes, do you need something?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes well I was wondering if the girls and the guys could all stay inside today. We could, uh….," I looked around the gym. Perfect! "We could all play a basketball game. I'll be on of the captions and then you can pick a guy for the other."

The coaches smiled. "That's a good idea," the guy said. He looked around. "Hey Newton come here!" He yelled to Mike.

Mike ran up to the coach. "Yes Coach Glass?" He asked. Then he saw me. He looked over the gym clothes I was wearing(a tight shirt and short shorts) and winked at me. I pulled and Emmett and stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes widened but before he could say anything the coach spoke.

"You two are going to be captions and were going to play a basketball game, got it Newton?" Coach Glass asked. Mike nodded. Coach Glass turned to me. "You can play right."

I nodded. "I was the best in my class at my old school," well I was before all this happened so I hope it still applies.

"Good now let's choose your teams." The coach walked off to get the other kids together. I smiled and started back to Jasper and Bella.

Bella smacked Jasper's arm. Jasper frowned at her. "Stop with the mode control thing Jasper Allie can handle it on her own!" Bella whisper yelled at him.

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry Bella. I just thought the coach could us a burst of happiness so he'd go for her idea," he drawled in his southern accent. Ah, who can resist that!

I throw my arms around the pair as I walked up behind them. "How's my besties doin this fine day?" I giggled. I didn't have half the accent as Jasper but it didn't hurt to try.

Bella rolled her eye but smiled at me. Jasper laughed. "Is that the best accent ya can do?" He asked. "If your tryin' to impersonate me than jus' give up cuz ain't no one better at this than me."

I laughed. "Where'd you learn your grammar from, a two year old?" I joked. It was impossible to be mad at this guy.

"Alright so we're going to play basketball. Our two captions are Mike Newton,"-insert his idiot friend's cheers-"and Allison Swan." No one cheered for me. I don't know why but this pissed me off.

"Yeah, I love all ya too!" I yelled. Damn what the hell possessed me to do that. I looked at Jasper over my shoulder as I walked to stand by the teacher. He had a smirk planted on his face and was watching me walk. I laughed. Yep, Jasper did it. Just to humor him I shook my ass a little to tease him. When I turned around his eyes had widened and Bella smacked his shoulder. I let out a laugh. I never knew vampires were so easy!

"Now I'm going to flip and coin and to see who goes first. Allison, heads or tails?" The lady coach asked.

I smiled. "Tails, always." Hell I never had luck with tails, or heads for that matter, but this kids gonna get his ass kicked anyway so what the hell.

Coach, I think her name is Brooke, flipped the coin. It landed on heads and Mike picked so dude named Conner. Mike turned and smiled at me. "Pick wisely," he laughed then high fived his friend.

I snorted. Unlike him, I already had a game plan. "Bella," I called. She looked up confused. "That's right bitch I picked you." Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head no. I growled. "Get your lazy ass over here Bella or I swear to the gods that I will burn your _Weathering Heights _book!" My threat worked, she hurried her little ass over to where I stood.

"What the hell are you doing? You know I don't have coordination!" She yelled. "And stop swearing to Zeus. Just because you read the Percy Jackson books doesn't mean everyone else has!" She hissed under her breath. LOL! She remembered that. I forced Bella to read the Percy Jackson series in the eight grade and always swear to Zeus around her just for fun.

Mike let out a snort. "You pick Bella?" Conner asked. I nodded with a 'No shit Sherlock' look on my face. Conner laughed. "Your really want to lose don't you!" When the coaches turned there backs I flicked him off. Mike choose some dude named Tyler.

I smirked. "Jasper," he looked up at me, "get your southern ass over here." I smiled as I said this and sent him my humor.

He jogged over. I couldn't help lust over how perfect he looked in his gym clothes. Tight shirt showing off his scalped abs, loss shorts that showed his long and lean, yet muscular, legs. I realized quickly that he could feel all of my lust. I tried to stop it, I really didn't want Jasper to think I was just another one of those girls that lusted after him.

Jasper frowned. I just smiled and looked away as a blush cover my checks. Oh God he felt me and thinks I'm just one of those girls that are too afraid to approach him and lust from afar. This is worse than him finding out about my "little" crush on him. Okay maybe it's not so little but I told myself I would get him and Bella together so I need to focus and forget about what I feel. _This is about Bella God damn it! _I tried to convince myself. But maybe…_ No! All for Bella!_

After that we chose the rest of our teams. Mine wasn't that bad. From what Jasper and Bella told me all the people on my team were average players, except Bella of course who sucked at ever sport.

After I explained a few plays to my team they split up to go for the first play. I grabbed Jasper's arm and held him back. "Look I have a plan," I quickly explain my idea and how I would execute it. "So when I give you the signal you do your part," I said running to the center of the court.

"What's the signal?" Jasper called, confusion rolling off of him.

"You'll know when you see it!" I yelled back then went to the center of the court to pass off.

The game was almost over. So far my team was down by two points. One more basket and we could win! But that would be hard. Throughout the first half of the game I considered not doing my plan because I thought it might not be necessary. Then Mike's team started playing. They had hustled me! No that wasn't aloud. Now I was just waiting for the right time and it seemed like now was perfect.

I looked around one more time to make sure everyone was in place. The only real people I need to see was Jasper, Bella, and the other teams best player, Mike. Yep it seemed as if this would work perfectly. I held up three fingers signaling everyone to stay in there places. Next I turned and headed the other direction. As expected Mike went to follow me. Perfect.

"Jazz!" I yelled. That was the signal he was looking for. I passed the ball to Angela and watched my plan in action.

Mike and Jasper were next to each other and Bella was a few feet in front of them. As Mike ran after me Jasper stepped in front of him. Mike ran around him but that's what Jasper needed. Jasper tripped Bella and she fell in Mike's path. Of course, he didn't see her and fell taking three other players down with him. This left a clear path for Angela to run down the court and shoot in the other team's basket. Coach Brooke called time just as the ball swooshed through the basket.

That's when the cheering began. We won! You don't know winning until you've felt it. And it was all because of my genius plan that almost didn't happen. That reminds me I should check on Bella.

I jogged over to her. She was sitting on the floor with Jasper looking down at her. His eyes were black. Fuck! Damn it Bella why'd you have to go and bleed! I ran over to Bella and put my hand over to cut on her knee she was examining. She looked up at me about to yell but then noticed Jasper. Her eyes widened as she realized the reality of the situation.

Bella stood up. "I'm going to get a band-aid form the nurse," she said quickly. She ran off grabbing her book bag on the way out the door.

I turned to Jasper who was still staring at the door Bella left through. I touched his shoulder and got him to look at me.

I smiled weakly. "It's okay, I get it. It's really hard," I said. "But you did good."

Jasper smiled at me. "Thank you," he said. Then a light bulb went off in his head. He looked at me with big eyes. "How did you know to send Bella off?"

Fuck! Damn number one rule about keeping a secret… DON'T LET ANYONE KNOW YOU KNOW THE SECRET! Fuck I got myself in deep now. What the hell do I tell him?

**

* * *

**

Well this is a longer chapter and more interesting. Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks for reading!

OH! And thanks _A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld_ for the "stupid prejudiced pansy ass vampire" I loved it so much I decided to use it!


	6. Chapter 6

What does it mean when you see a bright light and a tunnel? Heaven right? Nope, that's wrong. Actually it means your laying on a bed either on your way to the ER or in the nurse's office. How do I know this you ask, come on don't be stupid. Even people who've only read Twilight once are smart enough to know that being Bella's sister has consequences. Like falling, a lot or in this cause fainting.

"Allie?" I heard a worried voice. I groaned not wanting to open my eyes. I heard a growl. "God damn it Allison open your eyes!"

My eyes fluttered open. I was welcomed by a bright light. I started to lift my head up to see if it was in the nurse's office or ER but once I moved it I was struck by a horrible pain.

My hand instinctively shot up for my head. It was meant by a cold one. I shifted my eyes to look above me. I saw Jasper looking down at me. I groaned. "Where am I?"

Jasper chuckled. "Your in the gym. You just fell about a minute ago," he was still chuckling as he spoke.

I groaned again as I realized what had happened. You see before I came to, well I guess you could say Twilight, I would always faint when I was in desperate situations. Such as now, when I gave away my secret. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have that part of me uh here.

I started to get up but fell. "Ow," I said. I held my hand to my head. "Bad idea," the pain increased. I curled into the fetal potion or as Raven called it, the rock. "Very bad idea."

As I rocked back and forth in my little ball the pain suddenly stopped. My angry increased as I realized what had happened. That God damn it boy was screwing with my emotions! I shoot to my feet before my brain had processed it and started yelling at Jasper.

"For God's sake Jasper!" I yelled. "Don't screw with my emotions it pisses me off!"

Jasper looked shocked but I suddenly felt the pain again so I knew he had stopped. I fell forward unable to stop myself. Jasper caught me and helped me walk out the door.

He chuckled as we got out of the gym. I just glared at him. "You think this is funny boy?" I asked trying to pull myself away. I had to lean against the lockers to stop myself from falling. I growled as Jasper laughed again.

"Actually I think it's hilarious!" He laughed. Jasper held his hand out. "Now are you going to let me help you so we can go some where and you can explain everything?" His face was joking but his tone was serious. Surprisingly it looked good on him.

I, being more stubborn then a rock, pushed his hand away and walked down the hall on my own. Sure my head was pounding from falling on the floor but I could deal. All I have to do is ignore it until I get to Charlie's house then I can find some aspirin. Thank God for non-prescription drugs like that. If that didn't exist I would have been in _a lot _of pain through my life.

"You know I can feel your pain?" Jasper told me. I growled but kept walking towards the double doors at the end of the hall that would led to the parking lot. Jasper growled. "For fucks sake Allison just let me help you so you can stop this!"

I was stunned. I'd never heard Jasper cruse before. The shock wore off as my brain processed what the boy had said to me. I spun on my heels and faced him. He was only a few inches from my face.

"WELL FUCK YOU!" I yelled at him. "You think I like having my feelings manipulated! Maybe that prissy ass wife of yours don't mind it but I do! I was born in the South and there are two thinks my momma taught me. One manners and two privacy. SO STOP IT!" I then flicked him off and spun on my heels.

I pushed through the double doors into the freezing cold air. I ignored the air and continued to Bella's car. I didn't have to hear Jasper's footsteps to know he was following me. I felt his presence behind me, close behind me. I ignored everything except for my target, Bella's truck. It was one of the few vehicles in the parking lot.

As I approached Bella smiled. "Hey Allie how was your first day?" She asked. Bella was leaning against her truck with Edward next the her and Alice standing eagerly on her toes beside them.

I hissed at her and jumped in the passenger seat of the truck, slamming the door behind me. I sat staring out the front of the truck window ignoring whatever was happening outside. Eventually I felt how cold it was and started to shiver. I reached down for my jacket only to see that my book bag wasn't there. I growled and throw my head back against the seat. My book bag is in the gym with the rest of my stuff. I was right there! How did I forget it?

I throw the door open and step out into the cold air in nothing but my gym clothes. Everyone looked at me. Jasper walked up to me. I noticed that Edward whispered something and Alice flinched. Jasper ignored both of them and held up my black bag.

"You left this in the gym," he chuckled. I snatched the bag from his hand and jumped back in the truck. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in art tomorrow." He smirked as he said this.

I frowned at him and mumbled, "I'm sure you are because…" then some random stuff from the top of my head that not even I could understand.

Jasper chuckled and turned to Bella. "I'll be seein' ya in P.E. too darlin'," he said then walked to his car.

Bella giggled. "Yeah Jasper. Bye Edward," she kissed his check and turned to Alice, "bye Alice." She waved as she walked over to the driver's side and cranked up the car.

I turned up the heat the through my jacket on. "God I hate the cold," I muttered. Next I turned to Bella. "So it's my first full day here and your already coming back to life. I think I accomplished something." I added a laugh to the end to show I was joking but kept my tone serious.

Bella's smiled brightened. "Yeah, I feel some much better now. Your like my own personal sun, keeping me alive with your natural warmth," she turn to look at me. "I'm glad you came Allie."

I felt a sensation go through me. "You haven't called me Allie in years," I said.

Bella's smiled again at me. "Yeah well I guess I'm starting to like you again. Sorry if I sound rude but we've been horrible friends, let alone sisters, for the last few years and now… well I just feel like you're a new you," she explained.

I throw my arms around her. "I love you too sis!" I yelled.

Bella laughed. "Your too much like mom," I smiled and nodded. "Anyways that's not all I wanted to talk to you about," she said. By now we had gotten to the house. I said back in my seat and motioned for her to continue. Bella took a deep breath. "I saw you with Jasper today," she said.

My breathing caught. What was I supposed to say? That I had a big crush on Jasper but was going to but that side to try and get her and him together. Don't think so! I stuck with a simple answer. "Yeah so?" Okay maybe not my wittiest answer but it was an answer.

Bella laughed. "So he has a girlfriend who happens to be my best friend which means he's off limits," Bella said.

I shrugged. "Who said I liked him?" I asked.

Bella gave that look that said 'cut the crap.' "Cut the crap Allie I know you and I also know you only get that pissed off at guys who you have some interest in," she said in a serious tone.

I shrugged. "So what I flirt with everyone," I answered truthfully.

"You didn't flirt with Edward," Bella pointed out.

I snorted. "Please as if I would _ever_ flirt with a Pop-tart hater! That is something I will always refuse to do!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever but he's still off limits," she said. "I'm heading to Edward's house for a while. Start dinner for me?"

Bella started pleading me with those big brown eyes. "Fine!" I said in defeat, "I'll do dinner while you hang out with the Pop-Tart hater and the sprit!" I jumped out of the truck before she could question my choice of words. I watched as Bella drove off.

"Hello." I jumped and fell on my ass. Jasper started chuckling. He held his hand out. "Want some help darlin'?" He asked.

I grumbled. "I can get up by myself thank you very much!" I said standing up and walking to the front door. I unlocked the front door and slammed it closed behind me. Heading to the kitchen I ignored everything my brain was telling me.

_You got a hot southern guy following you around. Take advantage of that Allison! _My brain told me.

_Well screw you too! This is for Bella! _I shouted back.

"You know a closed door won't stop me from coming inside right?" Jasper asked.

I jumped and spun around. Jasper was standing right behind me. "Didn't your mother ever teach you a thing called manners!" I snapped walking around him to the fridge.

Jasper let out a chuckle. "Why, of course my momma taught me manners ma'am. I am from the South ya know?" He drawled. Uhg! That southern accent of his could make any women melt, and possible a few men.

When I realized I had stopped moving I shook my head and continued to make one of the easiest dishes I could think of at the moment, mac n' cheese. Unlike others I baked mine, it made the flavor taste better.

I started by getting out the cheese and noodles and mixing all that together. Jasper was standing over my shoulder watching me as I stirred and mixed. He didn't interrupted until I got out a knife the cut the cheese.

Jasper took the knife from my hand. "Hey!" I protested.. "I've been cooking for years, I think I know how to use a knife."

Jasper just laughed and started cutting. "You may have but if you're as clumsy as your sister than you should not be using sharp objects around me or anyone for that matter," he said as he put the cheese chunks in the pot to melt.

I cursed. "I swear to fuckin' God Jasper! If you start treatin' me like that pansy treats my sister ya better be expectin' an ass whopping'!" I yelled at him. I meant it to. I wasn't a porcelain doll, I was a person and expected to be treated like one!

Suddenly Jasper was in my face. I could feel his cool breath on my lips as he slowly in took unnecessary breaths. "And that's what makes you different from your sister," Jasper said. "Unlike Bella, Allison, you will stand up for yourself and won't take that crap Edward puts her through."

Too soon Jasper had pulled away from me and was putting the mac n' cheese in the oven. Next he was at the table, sitting, waiting for me. Jasper motioned for me to come over. I looked back at the oven then walked over and sat in the chair across from him.

"So," Jasper started. "What do you know about me and how?"

I took a deep breath. "I know a lot about you Jasper, but at the moment all I can tell you is that I know you and your family are vampires," I explained. Jasper opened his mouth but I stopped him. "I can't explain how I know right now but you just have to know what y'all are."

Jasper nodded. "So what now?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we just act as if this never happened?" I suggested.

Jasper nodded. "This never happened but I will have to tell that family sometime soon," he informed me.

I sighed. "I know, Jasper. It must be hard to keep a secret from them but I need you to do this for me until I can figure some things out," I said. "Alright?"

Jasper grinned. "Yes ma'am," he drawled.

I growled. "And whip that smirk off ya face," I laughed. "Ya know that drawl of yours has an affect on people right?"

Jasper just laughed. "Yeah," he said. "I've also noticed the affect it has on you."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. This would be hard with an emthopath. Suddenly we heard Bella's truck coming down the road, no doubt Edward's Volvo not far behind. I looked up at Jasper but he was already gone.

I smirked. "Stupid vampire hearing," I said as I stood to go check on dinner. I heard a chuckle that could only belong to Jasper. This put a smile on my face.

**So I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm having horrible writers block on all my stories so don't feel bad. I forced myself to sit down this moring and finish this chapter because I wanted to get something out. Well hope I get over this writers block and enjoy what I've got for you. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy. I think this story is the only one I don't have writer's block for. So y'all better be some good readers and review since I'll be updating a lot.**

* * *

Bella came through the door just as I was checking on my macaroni. She smiled as she smelt my cooking. I was the one that taught her everything she knows. That's only because I actually continued the cooking classes Renee put us through, but still I'm proud to be the best cook in the family.

Bella came into the kitchen with a content smile on her face. "Looks like my own personal chef is finally back," she teased. "What you make me baby?"

I smiled. How long has it been since she call me baby? Not in a romantic way, of course, but in a sistery love way. Like best friends call each other doll or babe. You know? "I'm only back for a day but I made my infamous mac n' cheese," I told her. The infamous think about it was that I throw in whatever cheeses and hams/other meats I could find.

Bella's smile widened as she realized I was cooking one of my best dishes. "Yum! I can't wait!" She sounded like a child in a candy store as she looked through the little window on the oven.

Edward made a face. "Allison, what exactly did you put in that… thing?" He spat the word thing out like acid in his mouth. Asshole wouldn't know good cookin' if it slapped him across the face. You know that's starting to sound tempting.

I put my finger to my chin to show I was thinking. A minute later I reveled my one time recipe. "Let's she all the cheeses in Charlie's fridge, ham, ground beef, parmesan, spaghetti noodles, bow ties, macaroni, and the nacho cheese stuff in the can," I explained. Yeah that was everything, I think.

Edward gasped. "Allison, that is a heart attack waiting to happen. I will not let Bella eat that disgusting…" he let his sentence run.

I snorted. "What are you too good to say crap?" I asked. Edward started to say, 'That's not what I was going to say,' but I cut him off. "Oh I'm sorry is shit a better word?"

Edward gasped again. He turned to Bella. "Love control your sister and tell her you will not be eating _that_," he spat out the word that again.

A frown reached Bella's face as Edward said she would not be eating my cooking. My sister turn to me with a defeated look. This just put me that much closer to blowing.

"I'm sorry Allison but Edward is right. I will not be able to eat your dinner." I could see the regret in Bella's eyes as she spoke the words. I looked over at Edward and saw him with a smug expression on his face.

That pushed me over the edge. "Cierre de una puta vez que pendejo!**(Translation: Shut the hell up you asshole.)**" I yelled in Edward's face. "You _can not _force Bella to not eat the food she loves! Edward, I've been make Bella food for her whole life and she _loves _it! So if Bella wants to eat food that may not be that good for her then your choices are to suck it up and let her eat or leave! Now choose!" Maybe I could have handled that situation a little better but Eddie boy deserved it. He needs to know who is in charge here.

Edward looked unphased. Dumb ass. I growled and gave him one of my famous glares. That had him shivering where he stood.

Edward walked over to the table and took a seat. "I'll just wait until Bella finishes eating," Edward said.

I smiled. "Good puppy," I taunted. So he wasn't a werewolf, if anything that just added to the blow. I heard a chuckle and knew Jasper was still here. "I'm going outside to read. Bella if I'm not back down in twenty minutes take the mac out of the oven, but this time let it cool before you eat it Bella." I added the last part because of the last time I made my mac n' cheese she started eating it once it was out of the oven.

Once I received a nod from Bella I grabbed my book from my bag, which was still in the kitchen, and walked out the back door. Once outside I looked around for Jasper. I felt cold arms wrap around me then wind stung my face. When Jasper set me down we were in the forest around Charlie's house.

I turned around. "What the hell?" I whispered.

Jasper just smirked. "You don't need to whisper darlin', they won't hear ya," he said as he looked up at a tree. "You a good climber?" He asked me.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with this?" I asked.

Jasper let out a dark chuckle. "Let's see if you can keep up." With that he was climbing up the tree.

I sighed and dropped my bag on a patch of grass. I walked up to the tree and made a jump for the lowest branch. This was one of the few things I was good at. I was never clumsy while climbing. Maybe because of the feeling it give me, maybe because I'm concentrating on the tree and not my footing. Whatever it was I was good at it.

For the next half hour Jasper and I climbed the tree. Jasper was going at a human pace so I could keep up. Jasper and I were silent as we climbed. We didn't need to speak to know how we were feeling. Free. At least that's how I felt. Climbing was the only thing I could do that would always make me feel totally and completely free. Whenever I was like this I lost all sense of the world. I just felt like a bird in the sky or a horse running at top speed, I lost all contact with the earth and only felt the air in my hair as I jumped from branch to branch.

Within only thirty minutes of us starting to climb the giant tree had we reach the top. Jasper held his hand out to me and pulled me up to the last branch that would hold my weight.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Jasper nodded. "I thought you didn't need any help?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't ruin the moment Jasper," I pleaded. He smiled and nodded. I looked out into the river of green tree tops. "It's beautiful," I breathed. I could never deny that Forks was beautiful. It may only be a few colors but it was a value of them. Only a true artist could see it. There were millions of different shades of green in this one tree let alone the whole town. I'd never understand why people say this town is boring and bland. It's amazing.

"What are you feeling?" Jasper asked finally braking the silence.

I looked up at him. "Your empathic, don't you know what I'm feeling?" I asked. How could he not know what I'm feeling.

"Your right, I am, but I haven't been about to feel you since you started to climb the tree. Then throughout the day I've only gotten flickers," Jasper explained.

That's odd. I should answer his question though. "I'm feeling free," I felt him send me confusion. "I guess you could say like a bird feels when it's flying. I'm just so free. I'm not attacked to the Earth anymore. I just… I just…"

"Can't explain it," Jasper finished my sentence for me.

I looked up into his eyes. In them I saw everything I've always wanted. He was an artist, and a predator yet he was prey. He was scarred and worried but confident and proud. Jasper was my everything, the wind beneath my wings, the breath in my lungs, the hop in my step. Jasper was… bending down!

And I was leaning in. I can't do this! I'm trying to get him together with Bella, he's dating Alice, I'm trying to get him with Bella! Yet I find myself leaning closer to him. As are faces get closer I start to feel those things coming together. I was in love with him, it wasn't just a character crush but a something more. When our lips almost touched I turned my head. I was just more confused then ever now.

"I should be getting back now," I whisper and looked down to the ground. My fear spiked as I saw how high up we were. I throw my arms out and grabbed the closest thing to me. It was Jasper. At the moment, I didn't care, the only thing I cared about was getting out of this tree.

Jasper throw me in his arms. "Someone afraid of heights?" He asked as he jumped down.

I buried my head in his chest and nodded. I hated heights! I loved the feeling the way up but hated the climb down.

"We're on the ground now," Jasper told me.

I shook my head. "No way am I falling for that!" I said. "I'm not opening my eyes until that falling feeling is gone!"

Jasper sighed. Suddenly I felt Jasper's lips on my ear. "I'm telling you we're on the ground Allie. If you don't believe me I could prove it to you and show you what we can do on the ground," Jasper whisper sexily.

I shivered as his breath hit my ear. That was until I realized the meaning of his words. He was trying to seduce me. I jumped out of his arms risking my chances at falling. I feel on my butt, but was happy I didn't do something I would regret.

I saw my book bag and picked it up. "I better be getting back," I whispered. I looked up and saw Jasper was already gone. I sighed. "Bye to you too." I frowned. Why must I always be left alone by the ones I need?

**Edward's POV**

"Why must you eat that filth?" I asked as Bella shoved the yellow lumps into her mouth. Allison must learn how to _really_ cook food, because this…this stuff was not food. It was a heart attack on a plate.

Bella smiled as she swallowed a mouthful. "One it's not filth, two I love Allison's food," she said taking another chunk of yellow into her mouth.

I held back a gag as I watched her enjoy this horrible _food_, and I use the word very lightly. That was when I smelt him. I shot up from my chair and fallowed it to the kitchen then back to the table. That boy had sat in Bella's very chair!

I saw Bella looking at me with a confused look. "What is it Edward?" Asked my angel. "Is something wrong?"

I debated between telling her the truth or keeping her in the dark. I decided the truth was the best choice. Main because Allison was more likely to answer to Bella then myself.

"Jasper was here," I informed her. I looked down and saw that she had no concern for her sister at all. "Your sister could have been hurt love. Don't you care?"

Bella shrugged. "It maybe from another day," she suggested. "Maybe from when you were hunting and Jasper had to watch me?"

I shook my head. "No, the scent is fresh. He was here today," I stated. Which made me think. Were they together now? That's impossible though, Jasper's car was no where in sight Allison would wonder how he got here, he'd tell her we were vampires or kill her! No, I couldn't let that happen. Bella and Allison are to close for Bella to lose her! "Love, I have to go do something. Would you mind me leaving you alone for maybe ten minutes?" I asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, of course not." She was so polite.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Be back soon love," I said before running out the back door. Once I smelt Jasper's scent I followed it. It led me to a tree. I climbed one close by very silently. At the top I saw Allison and Jasper talking. I hid myself in the leaves then toned in.

Allison started. "I'm feeling free. I guess you could say like a bird feels when it's flying. I'm just so free. I'm not attacked to the Earth anymore. I just… I just…"

"Can't explain it," Jasper finished her sentence.

Jasper started to lean down towards her and Allison leaning up towards him. He was going to cheat on Alice! I couldn't let this happen but I was too afraid of what Jasper would do to me if I did. So instead I chickened out and jumped out of the tree deciding to tell Alice later, if she already didn't know.

I ran back to Bella's house thinking out all the ways Alice would whop Jasper's ass. Excuse me! I mean butt. Boy, all these years with Emmett are really affecting me.

**

* * *

**

So tell me how much of a pansy is Edward? I'm really interested in hearing the answer to this after you've read what he's saying in Allie.

**On other matters, I'm trying to decide who to pair Bella with. So far the poll is saying you want Jasper/Allison, Bella/Jacob and possibly a Alice/Edward. BUT a lot of people are saying that Bella and Jacob shouldn't be together. So if Bella and Jacob aren't together than I was thinking about making up a new vampire or werewolf because most of the werewolves imprint and I don't really like the ones that don't end up imprinting so I need to know that too.**

**Well there's a reason to review so do that now. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rated M for violence and dominate Jasper. I figured I'd warn you. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Allie's POV

I walked into the back door just as Charlie's cruiser pulled in the gravel driveway. I ran to the kitchen grabbed a plate, shoved a spoon of dinner on it and jumped into a chair at the table. I looked up at Bella and caught her eyes.

"I was here the whole time, correct?" I asked. I knew she'd say yes, always having my back, but wanted to be nice about it.

She nodded as Charlie walked in the kitchen. "Hey kids," he greeted us with enthusiasm. "Mum. What's that delicious smell?" He asked letting his nose led him to the kitchen.

"See Eddie, I told you it was delicious," I called out to the living room. I heard Edward grumble knowing he had heard me.

"Allie made her infamous mac n' cheese," Bella told him.

Charlie's smile widened. He practically ran to the kitchen. I giggled. This was hilarious, Phil and mom never liked my mac n' cheese since it was always training season and Phil couldn't eat that "junk."

We ate dinner in silence, just enjoying the food. Eventually Charlie did go into the living room and that was when Edward came in. I growled under my breath.

"Fuck off," I muttered. Edward just smirked. I quickly finished my food and excused myself upstairs. When I was in the safety of my bedroom I took out my laptop and started a new document.

_Allison's Twilight Diary_

_August 30. The Jasper issue._

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at the table when Allison came storming in the back door. She was quick to get her food and jumped into the seat next to me. I caught her eyes as she looked up.

"I was here the whole time, correct?" Allie asked. I'd tell Charlie that anyway but was happy that she was asking. I nodded and she smiled.

When Charlie came in he complimented her food and she smiled. We ate in silence but I could tell something was up with Allison. She wasn't acting like herself. I can easily remember how she hated silence and would always try to make conversation. Today, however, she was silent. I wonder what happened when she went outside. I mean Edward said that Jasper was here earlier so I'm starting to think Allie knows about the Cullens. I'm not going to tell Edward because I think he will assume that Jasper told her then Jasper will get in trouble. Maybe I don't really know him, but Jasper didn't tell her. This much I can tell.

When Charlie went to the living room, Edward came into the kitchen and sat across from Allison. He had a big smile on his face as he saw Allison frowned at him.

I heard her growl and whispered, "Fuck off." She must have thought I wouldn't hear. I started mentally laughing as Edward just smirked at her. Wait, I know what he's doing. He's trying to piss her off and get her out of the room.

Allison stuffed the last of the food in her mouth. "Excuse me," she said as she put her plate in the sink and walked upstairs. She must really dislike Edward.

"Love, can you do me a favor tonight?" Edward asked me. He looked at me with big eyes. I nodded, unknowingly. GOD! He's dazzling me again. Edward smiled. "Love, I need you to talk to Allison about her and Jasper."

"I already talked to her," I told him. I looked up at Edward. "She said that they were just friends."

Edward sighed. "Well maybe you could do it again?" He suggested. "Perhaps hint on Jasper being here earlier."

I sighed. "I suppose, but Edward I don't want to push Allison into anything. I can't lose her again," I told him.

He smiled. "Don't worry love, she'll be fine," Edward said. "Allison does love you and most likely feels the same."

I smiled. "Alright, I'll do it for you," I said. A few minutes later Edward left. I did the dishes and told Charlie goodnight. I stopped in front of Allison's door. I sighed. _It's now or never _I told myself. Opening the door and I saw her sitting on her bed on that laptop of hers.

Allie looked up at me. "Hey Bells," she said closing the laptop and setting it next to her. "What'ca need?"

I smiled and sat on the bed next to Allie. "Just need to talk to you," I stated. "Allie I know I already asked this but about Jasper…"

She stiffened. "I told you we're only friends," she said pushing the laptop father behind her.

Huh. "We'll it's just that Alice said he left right when they got home and she was worried," I lied. Could she tell I was lying? The only person I could ever lie to without anyone knowing was Allie. The only problem was that she could always tell.

Allie raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not acknowledge the fact I was lying. "So she's wondering where he went?" She asked. I nodded. "Sorry I haven't seen him since school let out." I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Okay, sorry if I bothered you," I told her. As I got up Allie pulled the laptop back on her lap and continued typing. I turned. "What you writing?" I asked.

"Nothing," Allison said quickly saving and x-ing out of the page. I decided it would be to much drama if I tried to figure it out. Allie wouldn't do anything stupid. She's a smart girl.

**Alice's POV**

I'm freaking out! I haven't been able to see Jasper all day. The worst part being I don't know where he went. Within a few minutes of us getting home Jasper took off hunting. I suggested he wait for the weekend and go with me but he insisted that he need to go now.

It's been a few hours and was starting to get dark outside. We, being vampires, don't have to worry about the dark but Jasper never goes out this long alone. Where could he be?

I hadn't seen any visions of him, which makes it worse. I couldn't see Bella either. This is horrible! I was losing sight of my best friend and my Jasper! What has happened?

There was a knock on my door. "Alice." It was Edward. What was he doing back from Bella's so early?

"Come in," I called. He must have heard everything I had been thinking. He may have the answers I need.

"Yes I do," Edward said sitting on the bed next to me. "Alice I have to warn you I saw something today that was not good, not good at all."

He saw something? I hadn't had any visions all day, what had Edward seen? "Who did you see?" I asked. I knew it was about someone since it was so important that he left Bella's house early.

Edward hesitated before talking. "It's about Jasper," he said, "and Allison," he whispered the last part.

OH NO! Did Jasper hurt Bella's sister? Why hadn't I seen this? Oh God, Jasper must be so upset. Why hadn't he come back immediately so I could help him through this like we'd always done? Oh my, where is Jasper?

"Alice, calm down," Edward said grabbing my shoulders. "It's not like that but I think it's worse."

I tilted my head to the side. "What could possible be worse than Jasper draining Bella's sister?" I asked. It's not like anything is worse than a grieving Bella. She'd never want to go shopping with me again!

"He kissed her," It was so quite I wasn't sure I'd heard him right.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked sure he wouldn't say what I think he did.

Edward sighed. "Jasper kissed Allison," he said clear as day. "I saw them outside Bella's house."

I was stunned-I would kill that bitch!-at the same time I was worried. Why didn't I see this? I should have had a vision and been able to change the future to where it wouldn't happen. I looked up at Edward with fire in my eyes. "Tell me exactly what you saw!" I demanded.

Edward gulped. "Well, I smelt Jasper's scent in Bella's house so I went outside to investigate. I found both Allison and Jasper's scents mix and followed them. When I reached them they were in a tree and I saw Jasper kiss her," he said so fast I barely picked it up.

I had to make sure something first, before I killed the bitch. "Edward did Jasper kiss Allison or did Allison kiss him?" I growled. I would kill Allison either way but I need the facts.

Edward frowned. No, he was going to say it was Jasper who started this. That couldn't be. I started growling.

"I'll kill her!" I hissed and shoot from my place on the bed. I made my way to the door but stopped as I saw Jasper walk in. He looked calm, like he'd done nothing wrong.

"Alice," he greeted me. "Edward," he said a little more forceful then necessary.

Jasper continued up the stairs to our room. "No I want an explanation!" I demanded after him. At the very least he owed me that.

Jasper laughed. "Haven't you learned that demanding something from me will get you no where," he said bitterly.

Jasper continued up the stairs to our room. I followed him and shut the door behind me. No need for the family to hear when I blow up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Jasper!" I yelled at him. He was standing at the other side of the room. I was in front of him in an instant.

Jasper looked at me. "Alice, I don't want this to get messy," he said.

I looked up. When I saw his face, the only thing I could see was off that slut's mouth all over his. I growled and pushed Jasper back. "Who the fuck do you think you are cheating on me like that!" I yelled. I pushed him hard enough to where he stumbled back a few steps. I didn't care anymore. "You asshole!" I yelled and slapped him letting my nails dig into his skin.

Fear coursed through me as I realized I had fucked up.

**Jasper's POV**

_Why did I run? I was scared. What was I scared of? What Allie would think. Why? I don't know._

I'm going insane! Why should I care what a meaningless human girl thinks? I shouldn't and I don't. But from what I just did I obviously do. I almost kissed her! I sat down and held my head in my hands.

What was it about Allison that made my brain not work around her? She wasn't anything special, normal brown hair and hazel eyes, average in height and body type. The only thing different was her skin being lighter than others, so light I could see the blood pumping through her veins.

Yet she was so much more! Her hair had some many more colors than brown, some blondes and tints of red. Her eyes changed colors the slightest when she was in a different light. She knew how to work her outfit the perfect way to fit her body snug without even trying. She knew how to push my buttons and wasn't afraid of what might happen. She showed an interest for history that I'd never seen in anyone before. Just today when she zoned out, watching her was great, it was like she was trying to imagine what I'd been through. Allison Swan was much more than just an average girl.

Why? That seems to be the big question today. I need time that I don't have. I need people that aren't here. Most importantly I want something I can never have. No matter what happens I _will not _drag Allie into this world because she _needs _better than that.

No matter how much I hate it, I have to go home eventually. I stood up and made my way back to the house. I knew Alice would be mad since I didn't tell her where I was going, the fact that jealously has been radiating off her all day will add to that, but I wasn't going to take that shit today. I walked into the house to see Alice and Edward.

"Alice," I greeted simply. "Edward," I said with more venom in my voice. I had noticed how he treated Bella and didn't like it.

"No I want an explanation!" Alice yelled/demanded.

I laughed. "Haven't you learned that demanding something from me will get you no where." I continued up the stairs to our room and heard Alice shut the door behind us.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Jasper!" Alice yelled at me. I didn't move from my spot in the room, letting this play out as it may. She ran up in front of me with her eyes that said, "I'll kill."

I looked down at her. "Alice, I don't want this to get messy," I said dead serious.

Alice looked up at my face and jealously and rage started to radiate from her. "Who the fuck do you think you are cheating on me like that!" Alice yelled pushing me back. She pushed hard enough that I stumbled backwards. "You asshole," she yelled then slapped me. It didn't her and that wasn't her point. She let her nails dig into my granite skin leaving a mark. She wanted it to be degrading, she intensely hurt me.

I looked up and saw the fear in her eyes as she realized she had done wrong. I was acting out of instinct now. I grabbed Alice by the throat and turned her around to where I could get a good hold. I got Alice down on her knees and grabbed her hands. I put my knee in between her shoulder blades and pushed.

Alice screamed as I heard her bones crack, both in her hands and shoulders. "Please let me go, Jasper," she begged.

"You threatened me Alice," Major said. "That does not go unnoticed."

Alice let out another scream. I let go and she drop to the floor, curling in on herself.

There had never been violence in Alice and I's relationship. Before this she had never threatened me. No matter what I will defend myself and will not take Alice's crap anymore.

"She'll ruin it," Alice cried. I looked down at her. There were venom tears in her eyes that would never be cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Allison will ruin everything for everyone!" She yelled. "She's already ruining you and me, next will be Bella and Edward then everyone else!"

Allie. "Alice, I think I'd like those divorce papers," I said before walking off. I heard her continue crying as I walked away. I don't care anymore.

**

* * *

**

So now you know what everyone thinks. I think I've gotten all the important people. How was Alice's POV? I'm not that great with her so I'm not sure if I got her right. What do you think about the fight at the end or Jasper being confused? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Allie's POV**

Life's been good for the past week. Alice has been a bitch to me, which gave me an opening for one of my witty comebacks and Jasper didn't hate me because she opened first, Edward is still hating me because I think in Spanish and I'm "a bad influence on Bella" but who gives a crap it's funny as hell to see him start to get mad then I just start talking in Spanish and Jasper and Bella laugh while Eddie's like what? Well he probably knows what it means by now but it still pisses him off so I'm happy.

Now it was Friday and I had finally gotten the one thing I needed to make Alice and Edward hate me forever. It's not like I needed enemies I just didn't like them so I chose not to be there friend. They manipulated people and they have no regard to what everyone thought-ha! Edward has no regard to what people think! That's hilarious!

"Your just asking for Alice to tell you off, aren't you Allie?" Bella said in the truck on the way to school.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I answered thoughtfully. "I mean it would be a relief, you know? Stop the pity arguments and get to the big fight scene. It might be a relief, she's staring to make my comebacks a lot easier." Bella and I laughed at my last comment.

"Your right," Bella said. "Her comebacks are starting to comedown to my skill level and that's bad." She laughed. "But I don't think it's a good idea to do a physical fight. Allison, you'll get hurt." It was easy to hear the worry dripping off her words.

"I can defend myself Isabella," I said looking out the window. On that note our conversation ended. I wasn't afraid of Alice, but I was afraid of getting myself hurt. I mean I had taken karate but I can not fight a vampire with at least half a decade of experience on me. She'd kill me, literally! And I bet'ca Eddie boy wouldn't even try to stop her.

Bella parked next to Edward's Volvo as usual, I really need to do something about them. It was starting to annoy me that Bella just let him push her to her limit. Sure sometimes she'd try to fight back, but usually she'd just give in and let Edward win. It annoyed the hell out of me that I couldn't stop it.

Bella jumped out of the truck and Edward pulled her into his arms. I fake gagged.

Edward grinned at my reaction. Alice just smirked and looked over at me. "Aw, don't feel bad Allison. You should be happy for your sister not jealous of her amazing boyfriend," she sounded like she had just won the lottery.

I smirked. "How bout this pixie? I'll give a damn when you give up shopping." Alice's face turned pale. I laughed. "That's what I thought perra (**Spanish for bitch)**."

As a confused look came across Alice's face Jasper started to laugh. He turned to me. "Por fin alguien le enseñó una lección gracias," he said with a smile on his face. I recognized this as 'Someone finally taught her a lesson thank you.'

I smiled back at him. "Su bienvenida**(Thank you)**," I told him. After that Jasper and I walked away to art class, talking in Spanish until we were out of hearing distance.

We walked in silence until we were almost to the art room. Then Jasper grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned and looked at him.

"You still haven't explained how you know about me or the others yet," he said. His tone was playful but his face showed, and projected emotions, told me he was dead serious.

"I know," I sighed, "but it's so complicated that if I try to explain then I'll sound crazy." I told him.

He shrugged and looked at the art room then looked back at me. "Do we really have to go to art class?" He drawled. OMFG! I swear I just cummed myself. Wait, he's smiled! Oh shit. Damn emphath! Jasper chuckled. "You really like that drawl don't ya?"

I pushed passed him and started to the art room. "Screw you Jasper Whitlock!" I yelled behind me.

I felt Jasper's hand slid around my arm. I growled and turned around to slap him but stopped when I saw the look on his face. He had a blank look on it. It told me the thing I'd been looking for for the past week, Jasper cared.

"Come on we need to talk," he said. I just nodded, unable to do anything else. GOD! Now I know how Bella feels when Edward's dazzling her, she feels helpless and unable to do anything else. All she can do is whatever Edward wants her to. That's not me. Still I let Jasper pull me down the hall, which were basically empty, out the door and to the parking lot.

Once the cold air hit me my brain started to work again. I was letting Jasper control me, just like Bella let Edward. I can't believe this!

I pulled my hand back. "No!" I yelled. "You will not tell me what to do Jasper. You may dazzle me, you may use that southern drawl on me, but you will not-and I mean not!-control me!"

Jasper looked back at me. "Allison, I wasn't trying to dazzle you, let alone control you," Jasper said. He looked me straight in the eyes. "But I need some answers."

Why? Why must he be the only guy that has ever had that effect on me? I mean sure I'd had boyfriends, nothing serious, but nothing felt like this. This, I don't know what this is but still, this is something different. Jasper knows how I feel about being controlled and doesn't even try, on purpose anyway, the only other person who knew that was Raven, okay my other boyfriends did but they didn't care. Also Jasper knew how to turn me into Jell-o just by talking, I just loved that, though he knew not to use it.

I sighed. Jasper dissevered answers. "Okay," I said, "but Alice and Edward will hear us."

Jasper smirked. "Don't worry I got that covered," he said. "Just follow me." Jasper walked off towards the cars in the parking lot.

I smiled. His emotions were back to normal, well normal for an emphath. I decided to follow him because it would be easier than arguing. Jasper let me to the back of the parking lot, where very few-if any- students parked. Now I was confused. But before I could asked, 'Hey, what are we doing back here?'

"You'll see," Jasper turned around standing in my view. "How strict is Chief Swan?"

I thought. He was strict on Bella in the Saga but you never know. "He likes you so as long I don't go _missing_," I stretched the word missing wanting to make him laugh. He just kept his emotionless look, man. I sighed and continued, "he'll be fine with anything you do," I said.

Jasper smirked. "How are you with danger?" He asked, more concerned than necessary.

A smiled went on my face as I remembered all the danger Raven and I had put ourselves in. So far the best, i.e. the best adrenaline rush, was sky diving and texting at the same time. But cliff diving into freezing cold waters was a close second. Now Raven was using her "resources" to try and get us to bungee jump over a volcano. Please don't ask.

"Yeah," I said. "I love adrenaline rushes." I grinned as I realized that I sounded like a New Moon Bella.

Jasper glared at me searching my face for answers. Realizing he wouldn't Jasper shook his head and stepped out of my way. My eyes widened as I saw one of the most beautiful things in the world. The beautiful, amazing, just perfect, silver motorcycle Edward gave to Jasper in Eclipse.

"How?" I asked. "How did you get this?"

Jasper smirked. "I went out and bought it last week," he said. "I figured I'd need another way to get to school."

"No, not that," Jasper looked at me confused. I waved him off, "I'll explain later." Then it hit me. "I can't believe I missed this!" I yelled. "We got cliff diving, sky diving, tattoos…" I went on and on trying to remember all the things me and Raven did to get an adrenaline rush.

"Wait!"

I looked up at Jasper. "Yes?" I asked.

"You did all that?" I nodded. "You could have killed yourself Allison!"

I sighed. "Jasper, I promise I'll explain that part too," I told him. He nodded. "So what now?" I asked realizing first period had already started.

"We leave and maybe come back later," he suggested. I smiled and nodded as Jasper and I started to his motorcycle. Jasper sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"You have to teach me how to drive that thing!" I said with excitement.

Jasper smirked. "Just hop on," he said. I sat down behind him and smirked as I realized I'd have to hold on to his waist to not fall off. "Why are you so happy?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No reason," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ready," I'm sure he could hear the smile in my voice. Jasper said nothing and just took off.

After he drove out of Forks I laid my head on Jasper's back and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I dozed into a semi-awake semi-asleep phase thing. One way or the other Jasper woke me up sometime later.

I looked around. "Seriously Jasper?" I asked. "A McDonald's parking lot?"

Jasper shrugged. "Well you were asleep so I figured this would be okay," he said sitting on the ground next to his bike. I turned and adjusted myself to where I could sit comfortable on his bike.

I sighed. "Whatever." Moving one of his curls from his face I asked, "So where should I started?"

Jasper shrugged. "Started with the beginning or how about how you know about me?"

I smiled. My favorite topic, besides books, was talking about Jasper and his past. I have no idea why but it always fascinated me about what happened to him and I always wanted to know more. I guess I'll have to start at the _very beginning _though. -Sigh-

"Well, there is this book called _Twilight_…" This would be the easiest way to start. I explained to him what happened and about Bella and about all that shit in Twilight then I moved to _New Moon_.

"I can't believe that was going to happened," Jasper said, disgusted coming off him.

"No, Jasper, you have more control than that, I know it. Let me explain how I see it happening," I said. Jasper nodded for me to continue. "Well, who _decided _to planed the party?"

"Alice."

"Who _decided _to wrap the gifts?"

"Alice."

"Who saw that Bella would get a paper cut that would cause you to lose control."

"Alice!" Jasper said. "She planned it all didn't she?"

I nodded. "I think so. Then add the fact that you had to deal with all six vampires bloodlust plus your own and add in that Bella is Edward's singer and you have a disaster cocktail," I giggled at my joke even though I was serious. Jasper smiled at me. "What?"

"You're the first person to understand that all the trouble I'm having with bloodlust is mainly everyone else's. The worst part you're a human," he said shocked.

I bite my bottom lip. "Well, I guess I should explain that too," I said. "The next book in the Saga is _Eclipse_…" I told Jasper about how Victoria comes back for Bella and how they have to fight. I also included the fact that we hear both his and Rosalie's stories in there.

"So that's why you were so interested in Major Whitlock," he joked.

I smiled. "Actually, you got me a 98 on my oral report last year. I would have gotten a 100 but I had a spelling error," I confessed.

"Happy to be of service ma'am," Jasper drawled.

I playfully pushed him back. "Very funny, Major," I laughed.

Jasper smiled. "Look's like it's time to be gettin' back," he said, "unless you want to miss third period also?"

I shook my head. "Charlie will kill me already for skipping first and second." Jasper nodded and got back on the bike before driving off back to Forks.

**Alice POV**

"_Jasper Hale," Miss Lindsey called. She looked up when no one answered. "That's odd. Has anyone seen Mr. Hale today?" No one answered so she continued._

"_Allison Swan?" No answer._

I snapped out of my vision as I realized neither Jasper nor Allison was in there class. What? I had seen them both walk there. I had to check this out.

"Mr. Ladner?" I raised my hand. "I'm not feeling well may I go tot the restroom?" He nodded and I quickly ran out the room. I would have used the old female excuse but knew that would only get me about five minutes being "sick" would get me at the very least ten.

I ran down the hallway, texting Edward on the way, and out the door. Once outside I sniffed the air for Jasper or Allison's scent. I picked up on Jasper's scent almost immediately. Within seconds Edward was by my side.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But Jasper and Allison weren't in their class."

Edward's eyes widened. We followed Jasper's scent to the back of the parking lot were we saw Allison and Jasper.

"You have to teach me how to drive that thing!" Allison yelled excitedly.

Jasper smirked. "Just hop on," he said.

When Allison touched him my jealously rose. How dare she! How dare that bitch! Jasper is still my husband! Until I sign the divorce papers that man is my husband! How dare that… that… that hoe touch my husband!

I watched with fire in my eyes as Jasper drove off with that prostitute hugging to him. Just think, I could easily snap her neck if I wanted to. And Jasper wouldn't care! No he'd be supporting me. Telling Allison how much of a redneck she was and how much she didn't deserve to know us!

"Alice," Edward warned me. Fuck! Mind reader!

"Sorry, I was just jealous," I said knowing I'd be unable to hide it from him. "Let's follow them."

"No," he said. "She'll be punished later. Let's go back to class before we get in trouble."

I grinned as I saw how mad Charlie would be when he found out that she had skipped class. HA! She'd never be able to see Jasper again and he might even send her back to Jacksonville. Perfect.

"Let's go Edward," I said skipping back to my class. My day was going well now.

**

* * *

**

Well Allie told Jasper what was going on, that's the positive. Charlie's going to get really pissed, negative. If you wanna see what happens next than you have to review. Thanks for reading guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

I just can't believe she skipped. I mean I knew Allie was a dare devil but skipping class, that's a new low. If I skipped class Charlie would have my head, of course I always was the golden child. Then again you have to add the fact Allie is more like Renee and is expected to do crazy things like this.

"Miss Swan," I looked up. Mr. Burns had Allie cornered in. Poor her, than again she knew he wouldn't take anymore crap from us after what happened on her first day.

"Yes Mr. Burns?" Allie said using her doe eyes and stuck put bottom lip. All together, her actions said 'Why would you punish me, I'm just an innocent girl.' She's good.

"Why are you later for class?" He asked.

"My alarm never went off," she said handing him a slip from the office. As Mr. Burns examined it she turned to the class with a look on her face that dared us to question her.

The teacher turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Why didn't your sister just wake you up?" Everyone turned to me.

Allie gave me her "Please do this for me Bella" look that she had been perfecting for so long. "Uh, Allison wasn't feeling well last night so I was just going to let her stay home because she might have been sick," I stated from the top of my head. Allie smiled.

Mr. Burns frowned but gestured Allie to go to her seat and continued his lecture. Allie sat next to me as whispered, "I owe you one."

I nodded than took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note. _Why didn't you go to class?_ When Mr. Burns wasn't looking I passed the note to Allie.

Allison passed it back a minute later with this. _I was in class, just late._

I frowned. _Bull, now tell me the truth A._

She said. _Fine, I'll explain later, we're being watched._

_What you mean?_ I tried to give her the note again but she refused to take it. Instead Allison actually paid attention. Well it was Spanish, and she loves this class so it made since that she paid attention. Whatever I need to figure some things out anyway.

Why does Alice not like my sister? Well, if I think about it is is kinda obvious. Allison didn't like Alice so Alice didn't like her. That's not a very good reason but it was still a reason. Now why did Allie hate Alice? She had no reason. Alice was one of those people that is was impossible hate, yet Allie doesn't like her. I need to figure this out.

When the endless Spanish class was finally over I pulled Allie aside. "Why weren't you in art or English?" I asked her.

Allison shrugged. "I had some business to do," she said simply. Allison picked up her bag and started to walk down the hall.

I grabbed her arm. "No, Allison, that is no an answer here. I need to know where you were," I told her.

Allison sighed and stopped. "I'll make you a deal Bella," she turned around with a hand on her hip. "You can ask me as many questions as you want and I have to answer them truthfully, deal?" She stuck out her hand.

I shook it. "Deal," I said. "Now…"

"No," Allie shook her head. "First I figure everything out than I'll answer all your questions."

I felt my mouth fall open. That little twit tricked me. "Fine, but can you at least answer a few of my questions?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes like I'd seen her do so many times.

"Fine," Allie groaned. "But I'll only answer the ones I want to."

I nodded. "Let's go somewhere where there aren't as many people," I suggested. Allie shrugged and walked out the door she headed outside to the picnic tables that were rarely used. It was a nice day, for Forks, but a little cold, so they were empty.

Allison sat down on a table and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did and waited for her to say something. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Where were you, before Mr. Burns caught you?" I asked.

Allie smirked. "A McDonald's parking lot," she giggled.

Obviously and inside joke. I'm not going there. "Who were you with?" That was a bigger question, she had no car and I had the keys so she had to get there somehow.

Allison smiled again. "Jasper drove me. And before you ask why, I had to explain some things to him that I'll explain to you when I'm more sure about things," she assured me.

Jasper? Why is it always that she's around Jasper? She couldn't, she wouldn't. Yeah, Allie would. "You like him," I stated. It was a fact. That was why Alice didn't like her, that was why she didn't like Alice. Allison wanted Jasper! I feel sorry for her, she would never be able to get what she wanted.

"Yeah," Allie said. "Jasper's a good friend."

"Ha ha, very funny Allie. You like him, like, like like," wow I sound like a sixth grader.

Allison looked up at me, her eyes wide, her cheeks bright red. "No, I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"See Isabella, even you say I don't," Allie teased.

"Ha!" Allie looked at me with a stare that said 'You did not just say that?' I ignored it. "You only call me that when your trying to trick me, which means," I paused for dramatic effect, "You do like him."

"No, I do not," Allison looked at me with urgent eyes than motioned with her eyes to the door that opened to the cafeteria.

"What?" I asked just as I realized what she meant. Allie meant that Edward, Alice, and Jasper were just behind that wall and she didn't want them to hear. "How?" I asked. How could she know they could hear?

"I'll explain later," she whispered almost to low for me to hear, and she was whispering straight into my ear. Allison jumped off the table. "I know how about we get Charlie and go see our old friend Jacob later in La push," she said with more enthusiasm.

Allie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the cafeteria door. What was she doing? If, and that if is stretched, if Allison knows about vampires than she should know that the Cullens are not aloud in La push. So why does she want to go down there? Unless she wants to keep the Cullens away! Oh that's what she wants she wants to get away from the Cullens so she can tell me what's going on.

"Yeah," I said. "Sounds good." I smiled. This girl is way to smart for her own self.

…**.**

"Come one, just one bite!" Allison said. For the past ten minutes she had been trying to convince Edward to eat a Poptart and all he does is refuse.

"I will not try that heart attack in a pack," Edward said sticking his hand out.

Allison growled. "Fine, if your going to be this stubborn than so am I!" She yelled. Allison stood out of her chair and lean across the time to Edward. She got so close to his face I'm sure he could feel her breathe. Edward's eye widened and he gasped. At that moment, Allie shoved the Poptart into his mouth. "I guess I'll have to force feed you than!" She grinned and pulled back sitting in her seat next to Jasper.

I cracked up. It was impossible not to laugh at the look on Edward's face. It was full of complete surprise. His mouth was still open, with Poptart hanging out of it. His gold eyes were widened and the skin around his mouth was covered in crumbs from where Allison had smashed the Poptart. I doubled over in laughter. I had to hold my stomach I was laughing so hard.

"Better close your mouth or you'll be sharing that Poptart with a fly," Allie smirked, always ready for a comeback.

Edward grabbed a napkin and started wiping the Poptart off his tongue. "That was immature and childish. Though I'd expect something like that from a child like you," he grinned, thinking he was winning.

Allison slammed her fists on the table. "Bueno al menos yo no soy virgen ciento cuatro años de edad!" She screamed than stood up from the table and stormed off.

The moment after Allison stormed off Jasper started cracking up laughing. He was projecting his humor to the whole cafeteria and soon everyone was laughing for no reason.

"Jasper!" Edward snapped. Jasper turned his laugh to a small chuckle and reeled in his humor.

Jasper turned and looked me in the eye. "Usted sabrá la verdad muy pronto," he said before standing up and walking off. I thought about what he said and started to put things together.

"Wait," I called out jumping out of the chair I was in.

"Bella," Edward called after me.

I ignored him and followed Jasper. When I finally caught up to him I asked, "What do you mean I will know the truth soon enough? And what did Allison say? Why did Edward's comment make her so mad? She never gets pissed at people's comments she can always come up with a comeback so why…"

"Slow down Bella," Jasper chuckled. "I mean you will know the truth soon enough and your sister said 'Bueno al menos yo no soy virgen ciento cuatro años de edad' if I am correct. As for the rest I don't know."

"But what does that mean?" I asked him.

"Usted sabrá la verdad muy pronto," Jasper said again before walking off to his history class.

"But what do you mean I will know the truth soon enough!" I called. I growled. "Stupid vampires!" I said before storming off the my next class.

**….**

"Well that was fun," Allie grinned walking to my truck.

"Yeah, because everyone likes getting hit in the head with my racket," I said sarcastically. We had played tennis in gym today so I was handed a racket. Some people are just too stupid. Jasper got lucky and didn't have to take my blow because he the couch pulled him and some other guys aside to help move some equipment. Lucky ass.

"You weren't that bad Bella," Jasper said to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Put a sock in it Hale!" I told him.

Jasper just rolled his eyes and turned to Allison. "Cuando le vas a decir?" He asked her in Spanish.

"Esta noche. Yo también voy a enseñarle a usar su escudo," Allison responded.

Jasper nodded. "I'll see you later," he told us both before walking off in the opposite direction of the Volvo.

"Isn't he riding with Edward and Alice?" I asked Allie.

"Nope," she said popping her 'P.' "Jasper has a bike." She smiled dreamily.

"A motorcycle?" I asked.

Allison nodded. "No judging, and not a word to Charlie," she said quickly. I just nodded, no need to get into things.

When we got to the house Allison called Charlie at the station. "Hey can I speak to Chief Swan please," she asked sweetly.

A few moments later Allison was talking Charlie into go to the Blacks house for dinner tonight. "That's great. Hey me and Bells are gonna go to the beach for a little while before heading over to Jake's house," she told Charlie. He must have agreed because then she said, "Alright see you in a few hours Dad."

"So what now?" I asked.

**Allison's POV**

"So what now?" Bella asked me.

I smiled. "Grab your jacket," I said. "It's windy on First Beach." With that we were off.

It was about a twenty minute drive to First Beach but that gave me time to think. How on Earth was I going to teach Bella how to use her shield? Maybe I could use mine to see if hers is working. That would be difficult but I think I can pull it off. Yes, I have a shield. While Bella has a mental shield, I have a physical one. I had been testing it out over the past week. I figured it be easy to use Alice's visions and, so far, she hadn't seen around me. Me and Bella, wow I bet Aro would kill to get a hold of use, but that will not happen. I wouldn't let Bella's life be ruined by the Volturi.

Bella stopped the car in the parking lot by the beach. She turned the truck off and looked at me. "So what now?" Bella asked me again.

I opened the door. "Now we walk," I told her. As we walked farther down the beach I could tell Bella was getting more anxious. Finally I stopped. "Okay Bella I'm about to tell you a story that will come true, possibly, unless you don't want it to," I told her.

Bella nodded. "Are you going to let me in on you and Jasper's inside joke?" I nodded. "Then I'd love to know."

I took a deep breath. "You see where I come from there is a book called Twilight…" After telling Bella what happened through all four books, getting occasional comments from her, I stopped. "Now to explain why I know this. I wasn't born Allison Swan. I was born in a universe where nothing supernatural exists, or that's what I'm told, no vampires, werewolves, witches, etc."

"So your not my sister?" Bella asked worry coating her tone.

I smiled. "I'm your sister, in this world, but I wasn't born that way. I don't have all the memories you do, just the occasional flashback that tells me about us as kids or something that will help me," I explained.

Bella nodded. "So why are you here?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"At first I thought it was to change to book. It get you and Jasper together, no comment," I said before she could open her big mouth. "But now I think it's to save you from yourself." Bella looked at me confused. I sighed. "I don't like how he treats you. Your stronger than that Bella!" I yelled. "Edward treats you like crap!"

"I love Edward!" She yelled back at me.

"Than why don't you look like it!" I growled. "Why do you not have the spark in your eyes when you see him? Why won't you speak up and make a decision? Why are you so afraid to do that!"

"Because I can't lose everyone!" Bella said.

That's when it hit me. She didn't love him, or love him as much as everyone thought. Bella thought that if she broke up with Edward everyone would leave her-Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, hell I even bet she cares about Rosalie-she didn't want to lose them.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "But I won't let you be treated like crap."

Bella looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "If I hurt him he's take away everything I love. I can't lose everyone!" She yelled.

I ran up and hugged her. "Bella you still have me," I looked up at her face. "I'll still be here."

Tears started to roll down Bella's face. "No you won't," She said. "You'll leave with them. Because of Jasper."

"Bella, I will not leave you alone and I would never go with Edward and Alice," I reassured her.

"Yes, you will. If not with the Cullens, you and Jasper will leave together. I can see it. You care about him Allie and I'm not going to get in the was of your happiness," she said looking away from me.

"Bella," I said forcing her to look back at me. "I promise, no I swear, that if you dump Edward I won't let it happen like it did in the book. And if it comes down to a fight I'll be right next to you battling it out."

Bella nodded. "Now what?" She asked.

I smiled. This will be fun. "Now, I teach you how to use your shield," I grinned.

Bella smirked and took a step back wiping her tears away. "Bring it on," she said. Now we're going to have some fun.

**Okay, now there are two ways this can go. One way Bella will find her "mate"(just borrowing that term) and the other way, well the story will go on. I recently got a PM from a reader named MegPearl and she suggested an idea for who Bella should end up with. I like the idea but I wanna know what you guys think.**

**So this is what's going to happen. I'll post the choice on this chapter wait a few days than tally everything up. The choice with the most reviews voting on it will be who Bella ends up with. Now here are the choices.**

**1)Jacob**

**2)Edward**

**3)New Vampire**

**4)New Werewolf**

**5)Riley(suggested by MegPearl)**

**Thanks for reading and please please review!**

**P.S. Who ever can guess what said when she was mad at Edward at the lunch table will have the next chapter dedicated to them (NO CHEATING :P)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to announce the winner of my competitions. Almost everyone guessed what Allie said so since I can't remember all of those names I will dedicate this chapter to everyone who said something along the lines of "Well, at least I'm not a hundred and four year old virgin." And no _Naomi Whitlock_ being Hispanic is not cheating.**

**The second one was who Bella should end up with. It was a very close call. I got fifteen votes in all and all the choices were very close. Except Edward who received none but we knew that would happen. The winner is…. RILEY! Riley received six votes so he was the winner. An OC vampire took second with five, OC werewolf took third with three, Jacob had fourth with one, and Edward was dead last with zero. Thank you all for voting and even if you didn't vote for Riley I promise the story will still be good.**

**

* * *

**

Allison's POV

"That was hard," Bella sighed as we walked to her car. "Are we going to go to Jacob's now?"

I groaned. "I don't want to go, I just needed to teach you your shield so you could shield me when I needed it," I told her.

Bella shrugged. "You've used me for worse," she said. "Remember the time you embarrassed me in the sixth grade by making me sit on a ketchup packet so you could make Jesse Davis laugh?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah," I said. "Totally worth it when he asked me to the Winter Wonderland Dance."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, because everyone wants to go to a dance with an ass who makes fun of people just because he likes to be popular," she said seriously. I looked her in the eyes then we both cracked up laughing.

"Your… good," I said in between laughs. Bella smiled and bowed before getting in her truck still laughing. I jumped in and smiled. "Real mature." Bella shrugged and started up the car.

_Have you ever feed a lover with just your hand? Closed your eyes and trusted just trusted? Have your ever throw a first full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care? It's only half past the point of no return, the tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn, the thunder before the lightening, and the breath before the phrase 'have you ever felt this way.'_

I looked at Bella and she looked back at me questioningly. "Glitter in the Air by Pink?" She asked.

I nodded and looked around confused. "Yeah but where is it coming from?" I looked back at the backseat and saw the bag I had grabbed from the house before we left. It was a purse type bag but big enough to lose a child in it, not literally of course but still. I knew it had a notebook full of story ideas, a pencil, an eraser, and at least a dozen glitter pens-love those things-but it also held my laptop. That was when I noticed the glowing rectangle coming from the bottom of the bag. "What's that?" I asked as the song started to replay. I grabbed the Mary Poppin's bag and dug inside in search of the glowing rectangle. "Oh," I murmured as I pulled out a cell phone.

"Where'd you get that?" Bella asked confused.

I shrugged. "Don't know," I said then answered whoever the caller may be. "Hello?"

"Allison, it's Dad," Charlie said. I mouthed the word 'Charlie' to Bella and her eyebrows raised.

"What does he want?" She asked. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the phone.

"So, why'd ya call Dad?" I asked.

"I just remembered that an old friend was coming over later and we can't do dinner at Billy's tonight," I smiled as he said we wouldn't have to see Jacob. Well, at least that means no werewolf trouble. "He'll be over in about an hour and a half with his son so I was wondering if you and Bells could go home and whip up something good?" Charlie sounded nervous, he must really want to impress this guy.

I nodded forgetting I was on the phone. "Yeah, Dad sure. We'd love to. Too bad bout Billy's though, guess we'll save it for another day," I smiled.

"That's the spirit, kiddo. See you soon," I could hear the smile on his face.

I said my goodbyes and turned to Bella. "Well?" She asked.

"Head back home," I said. "We got people to impress."

An hour later Bella and I had made one hell of a good meatloaf, hey it's the best we could do on the short notice so no comments. We had even cleaned up the house so it be nice for Charlie's "guests."

Bella smiled. "I think we did pretty good," Bella said as we were laid out on the couch. She was flipping through the TV channels. Bella tossed the remote onto the recliner and looked at me. "So what you find on that cool phone of yours?"

I smirked. It was a cool phone, a Samsung Messenger Touch wasn't made in 2005, so it is kinda cool. "Yeah," I nodded. "It's my phone from before, before I woke up here," I clarified.

"Let me see," Bella said.

I snorted. I looked over my phone and saw how Bella was sitting. She was leaning against the arm of the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. I saw leaning against the other arm of the couch with my feet propped up on top of hers. "If you wanna see then get your lazy ass over here," I giggled.

Bella sighed and leaned forward dropping my feet on the floor. I sat. "Well are you going to move over by me?" I asked.

Bella sighed and hopped over to sit next to me. "And you called me lazy," she muttered. I slapped her leg playfully chuckling.

"Look," I said showing her the phone. I showed her all the pictures Raven and I had taken of us together and of random things. "I miss Raven." I told Bella.

Bella frowned. "Maybe you'll see her again one day," she said, sadness in her voice. I frowned. I didn't want to leave Bella but I missed Raven and all my other friends so much.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes, realizing for the first time there was a tear dripping down them. "Uh, Imma go outside for a minute," I said quickly getting up and walking outside. I walked out the back door and looked down at my phone. Looking for one specific thing I quickly slid through and pushed the buttons I need. When I found it I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I heard a groggy voice say. It sounded as if they had just woken up.

I smiled then quickly bit my lip. "Hey, Raven, it's Allison. You may not remember me but I need to talk to you," I said walking farther away from the house with a smile plaster on my face.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed. Of course, Allison had to choice the moment Charlie and his friends walked in to leave. Why must she have such perfect timing?

"Hey Bells?" Charlie looked around confused. "Where's your sister?"

"Uh," better stick to the truth, "She went outside to make a call," I told him truthfully.

Charlie nodded. "I guess you'll get to meet my friends first," Charlie said turning around to talk to his friend. "Bella this is Lane Biers, Lane this is one of my daughters Bella."

Lane nodded to me. "Nice to meet you Bella," he said. "And I'd like you to meet my son, Riley."

A young man walked into the living room to stand beside his father. Riley was a tall man that was lean but you could tell he had muscles. His hair was a dirty blond color and his eyes were light brown. His straight face turned to a smile when he saw me.

"Hello," he said, his teeth sparkled bright.

I just stared at him. He was a very handsome man, I will not deny him that.

"Hello?" He said again.

"Um, hi," I smiled. I looked to Charlie. "I'm going to check on dinner." He nodded as he walked to the recliner and Lane sat on the couch.

"I'll help," Riley said following behind me. I turned and smiled up at him. After he watched me pull the meatloaf out the oven we entered a moment of awkward silence.

'_When Raven meant a guy she really, really liked for the first time I told her to play 20 questions with him. You know break the ice,' Allison giggled. _

Oh yeah. She had said that earlier today when she was trying to talk me into giving up Edward. I told her that I liked Edward and that he would never go for a stupid game like that. 'Try it with another guy, just to get past the awkward silence you know,' she had told me. I nodded and waved her off. Now her little lesson had come in handy now.

"Want to play twenty questions?" I asked.

Riley shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun," he smiled down at me.

I blushed and turned away walking to the table. I sat down and heard the other chair squeak as he pulled it out and sat down across from me. I decided to start. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Riley answered. "And how old are you?"

I smiled. "Eighteen next week." This could be fun. "Favorite color?"

We went on with this for the next forty-five minutes. By then I had discovered a lot. His favorite color was green, he liked the Black Eyed Peas, and was a star football player at the University of Washington in Seattle, were just a few of the things I'd discovered.

Finally we had gotten to the last question. It was Riley's turn. "So, I get to ask the last question correct?" He smirked.

I nodded. "Yep, so what you got hot shot?" I giggled. I don't even giggle this much around Edward, what was wrong with me.

Riley smirked. "Will you go to the movies with me?" He asked me looking up to my eyes.

Crap. "Yes," why the hell did I say that?

Riley smiled. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. We can decide what movie we want to see when we get there," he said. Riley looked up as I heard the back door open and close. "So is this the famous sister I've been hearing about?"

**Allison's POV**

"Yeah, Raven, I know," I said. "And his girlfriend is a total bitch. I don't know why he puts up with her!" I was so happy. Raven completely believed my story when I told her about how we were best friends and about everything that happened. I edited the vampire part out but included everything else, including my feeling about Jasper. We had been on the phone for the last half hour talking about that.

"Well then tell him how you feel!" Raven yelled through the phone. "Just think about it, you have a extremely hot guy with a southern drawl that could make the queen of England cum, he knows exactly how to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he feels the same way about you! Put the facts together!"

"Okay, okay no need to yell," I laughed. She was so persistent.

"And there's a bonus," Raven laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"He's fucking hot!" She screamed into the phone.

"Who's hot?"

I spun around and saw Jasper standing on a branch with a smirk on his face. "Uh, I'll call you back Ray," I told her.

"Is he there?" She asked excitement oozing from her tone. "I wanna meet this boy!"

"Bye!" I said hanging up the phone quickly and stuffing it in my pocket. "Hey Jasper." I smiled even though on the inside I was freaking out. How much had he heard?

"So again I asked who's 'fucking hot'?" he asked quoting Raven.

"How much did you hear?" I asked. If he was going to know we were talking about him than I wanted to make sure he had heard the part he had too.

Jasper shrugged and jumped down from his branch. "Most of it," he said.

"How much is 'most of it'?" I asked completely unsure of what to say.

"I clearly remember the term 'southern war god' in there a few times," he smirked. "Is it okay to assume you were talkin' 'bout me?"

I felt my face go red. What was supposed to do? Nod? No! Then he'd know how I really felt about him and the term southern war god didn't even cut it!

"Should I be concurred?" He asked. "It sounds as if somebody is tryin' to steal my title," he drawled.

Oh my gods! He was a war god, only a hell of a lot sexier!

Jasper stopped in front of me. "Though you did give Raven a few details that were off," he smirked.

I felt my eyebrows raise even though I still blushed. "And what might that be?" I asked him.

"I believe you said 'and his girlfriend is a total bitch.' Correct?" He asked me. I nodded, no need to lie if he'd heard it. "Well I'm here to correct you on that one. I don't have a girlfriend," my head popped up from looking at the ground to look at his face, "That's right I'm single."

I felt my eyes widen. When had he and Alice broken up? I could have had the Bella/Jasper mission completed before my feeling started to compromise the mission a long time ago if I knew.

"Last week," he drawled answering the question in my eyes, "the day you moved here."

My eyes widened. "Why?" I asked. "Everyone said I was wrong, that you and Alice were soul mates and meant to be together forever. I never believed them but still. Why?"

Jasper lowered his face closer to mine. He cupped my cheek with his hand. "Because when I meant you I knew that it wasn't worth it anymore, pretending to be happy for everyone else's sake. Alice, she never made me smile like you do, she can never make me laugh as hard. Alice, took the life out of your sister while you put it back in and gave her the power to stand up for herself," his face slowly inched closer to mine. "Allison, you brought back the life in everyone, if you hadn't have come I would have spent the rest of my life with a women who was never my soul mate. Now it's your turn to be happy."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've been working on making everyone else happy now it's your turn," Jasper said. Before I could ask what he meant he crushed his lips to mine. His lips were hard yet soft at the same time. I could feel the battle scars around them, they showed that he was strong and I liked it.

I weaved my hands through his hair as he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt like truly the luckiest girl in the world. I know it's corny but it was true. Jasper fit perfect to me, at least as far as our lips and with our clothes on, but the rest can be experimented another day.

I pulled away gasping for breath. "Now, your happy," Jasper smiled. I smiled back and leaned into his chest. Jasper set his chin on top of my head.

I felt my back pouch buzz. "I have to go," I sighed. I felt Jasper's arms tighten around me. "No really, Charlie's probably wondering where I am."

I felt Jasper nod. "I'll see you tomorrow," Jasper said. His chin left the top of my head and he grabbed my chin making me look up into his eyes, "I promise."

I nodded. "Maybe we could go on a date," I giggled at the suggestion.

Jasper shrugged. "I'll think about it," Jasper hugged me once more. "I'll be back, I swear on whatever soul I might have left."

I nodded. "You have a soul," I muttered before pulling back from him. "I believe you. Good luck at home."

Jasper smirked. "You too," he said. "One more thing." Jasper kissed my lips once more before pulling away and disappearing in the forest.

It took a second for me to process everything that happened. When I did I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

What happened between you and the "War God" *hahaha*-Raven

I smirked and chucked as I typed in what had happened between me and the "war god." I like that, I think I'll start using that from now on. Hope it'll piss Eddie boy and Pixie bitch off.

I walked in through the back door. "So this is the famous sister I've been hearing about?" I looked up and saw Riley Biers sitting across from my sister. She turned around with a big smile on her face and as much as I hated Riley for being so stupid and trusting Victoria I loved him because he made Bella happy. Looks like I have a lot more trouble to go through before our little "birthday party" at the Cullen's, if you could even call chapter one of New Moon that.

**

* * *

**

Okay I actually like how this turned out. Tell me if it was good. I need to know if it sounded as good to you guys as it did to me because I can't always trust my opinion. Thanks and please please please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Jasper's POV(After school)**

I parked my motorcycle in the garage and looked over at Edward as he got out of his Volvo.

"Where'd Alice go?" I asked. "Haven't seen her all day."

Edward shrugged. "She wants to see you upstairs," he nodded to the door. I nodded and walked into the house. I didn't really trust either of them but what the hell.

I got to my old room and reached for the door knob, it opened. Alice stood in front of me in a satin pink robe. She had a frown on her face. Using her head, she motioned for me to come in then walked over to stand in front of the bed.

I walked in and stood a good few feet in front of her. "Well," I asked, "What do you want?"

Alice stood there, just staring at me. I did the same. We continued this for the next ten minutes until she finally spoke. "Why are you doing this to us?" She asked me.

"Alice, what exactly am I doing?" I asked, not exactly sure. I hadn't made any decisions, had I?

"Your ruining our life, that's what your doing," she told me. "We've been together for decades Jasper, now you think you can just go off and date some other girl and still be a member of this family?"

"Alice, it was never our life, it was always your life. As far as this family, if they want me to stay I will, if they want me to leave I will," I told her. If the Cullens didn't want me to stay here after they found out Alice and I were no longer together then I wouldn't. The Cullens weren't my only family. Sure, Emmett, Rose, and I had become good friends and I would miss them but if Carlisle and Esme didn't want me here then I would respect their decisions and leave.

Alice laughed bitterly. "You think you can get through this thing without me! Think again, Jasper Hale! I'm the one who made you this way, if it hadn't been for me then you wouldn't have survived on animal blood for any amount of time!" She sneered. "You are nothing without me!"

I growled at her. "Alice, I thank you for how you've helped me. You got me through some tough times and I thank you for that but you knew that this would happen one day," I told Alice.

"Neither of us knew this would happen," Alice said. "We never knew that you would leave me, your soul mate, for some hick sister of white trash!"

I froze_. Some hick sister of white trash!_ Her words replayed in my head. Not only had she insulted Allison but she had also called Bella white trash. "Alice, your going to pay for that. Maybe not by my hand but I can promise you that Allison will kick your ass for what you said about her and kill you for what you said about Bella," I told her. "I suggest you apologize."

Alice laughed. "What am I apologizing for? I call them as I see them. Allison is a hick and you know it!" She laughed. "As for Bella, she's a pathetic accuse for a girl."

I shook my head. "You're a psychopath, Alice," I said.

Alice shrugged. "Psychopath or visionary, both can change the world," she grinned.

I growled. "If you think she's white trash then why do you want her with Edward so much?" I hated have to call Bella white trash, because she isn't.

smirked. "I'm not stupid, Jasper," she said. "I'm not going to tell you my plan for Bella. Now, I'll give you one more chance to come back to me."

It was my turn to laugh. "No, Alice. I will not come back to you Alice and from what you said before, we were never soul mates," I said and walked out the room.

"You will regret this!" She yelled and slammed the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door. Pissed, I ran towards the Swan's house. I need to talked to Allison, well not as much talk to her as just see her. I don't know why but I need to make sure she was safe. Something big was about to happen, I could just feel it.

I arrived at the Swan house at the same time that Allison and Bella were walking into the living room and sitting down. I waited for a few minutes, watching them sit in comfortable silence.

Bella was the first person to speak. "So what you find on that cool phone of yours?"

Allie smirked. "Yeah," she nodded. "It's my phone from before, before I woke up here."

"Let me see," Bella said.

Allison snorted. "If you wanna see then get your lazy ass over here," she giggled.

Bella sighed and moved Allison's feet off of hers.

Allison sat up. "Well are you going to move over by me?" she asked.

Bella sighed and hopped over to sit next to her. "And you called me lazy," she muttered. Allison slapped her leg chuckling.

"Look," Allison said. She girls looked through her phone for a few minutes. "I missed Raven," Allison said sadly.

"Maybe you'll see her again one day," Bella said with equal sadness in her voice. I could tell she didn't want to lose her sister.

Tears started to form in Allie's eyes and I felt her sadness fill the room. She wiped her eyes. "Uh, Imma go outside for a minute," she whisper and quickly stood up and walked out the backdoor. I followed her and hid in the trees.

Allison lifted the phone to her ear. "Hey, Raven, it's Allison. You may not remember me but I need to talk to you," she smiled. Then the conversation was started. After Allison explained everything that had happened Raven surprisingly understood and went on about her life and what was going on with their other friends.

"That's great!" Allie exclaimed, extremely happy. "I can't believe Kayla got the iPod touch! She deserves it." I zoned out after a few more minutes of mindless gossip.

"He's so hot!" Allie exclaimed. My head popped up. "Yeah he's like a Southern War God!"

I chuckled. She was talking about me. She had to be, how many other Southern War Gods does she know?

"Of course, I like him for more than because of how hot he is!" Allie yelled. She likes me? "He's really sweet despite his looks, Ray. It's like he gets me. He knows when it's to much and when my silence is good. And get this, I never even had to tell him I hate silence! He just fills it!"

I heard Raven gasp. "Allie, I have to ask you this. Does he listen to you and I mean really listen to what you have to say?" She asked.

Allie nodded then remembered she was on the phone and said, "Yeah, why?"

"You have to marry this guy!" Raven yelled. "And if he stops playing video games to answer you texts then marry him!"

Allie laughed. "Maybe," she smiled. "But there is one problem," pause, "He has a girlfriend who treats him like shit."

"Yeah, I made sure she hates me. Trust me she really hates me," Allie laughed. "Yeah, I know, Raven. And his girlfriend is a total bitch. I don't know why he puts up with her!" I chuckled. I never knew this would be this funny.

"Well then tell him how you feel!" Raven yelled through the phone. "Just think about it, you have a extremely hot guy with a southern drawl that could make the queen of England cum, he knows exactly how to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he feels the same way about you! Put the facts together!"

"Okay, okay no need to yell," Allison laughed.

"And there's a bonus," Raven laughed.

"What?" Allie asked. _Oh, what could it be?_ I thought.

"He's fucking hot!" She screamed into the phone.

I decided now it was time to make an appearance. "Who's hot?" I asked standing up in my tree branch.

Allison spun around and looked at me. "Uh, I'll call you back Ray," She said told her.

"Is he there?" Raven asked. "I wanna meet this boy!"

"Bye!" Allie said slamming the phone shut and stuffing it in her pocket. "Hey Jasper." She smiled even though I could fell she was freaking out.

"So again I asked who's 'fucking hot'?" I asked quoting Raven.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

I shrugged and jumped down from my branch. "Most of it," I said.

"How much is 'most of it'?" Allie asked completely unsure of what to say.

"I clearly remember the term 'southern war god' in there a few times," I smirked at her term. "Is it okay to assume you were talkin' 'bout me?"

Allie's face went red as she realized I had heard everything she had said about me.

"Should I be concurred?" I asked innocently. "It sounds as if somebody is tryin' to steal my title," I drawled. I felt Allie's heart speed up. realizing I had gotten the reaction I was looking for, I smiled.

I ran and stopped in front of her. "Though you did give Raven a few details that were off," I smirked pleased with the fact I could tell her Alice and I had broken up.

I felt Allison's confusion raised along with her eyebrows. "And what might that be?" She asked me.

"I believe you said 'and his girlfriend is a total bitch.' Correct?" I asked amusing myself. Allie nodded. "Well I'm here to correct you on that one. I don't have a girlfriend," Allison's head popped up from looking at the ground to look at my face, "That's right I'm single."

Allison's eyes widened. "Last week," I drawled answering the question in her eyes, "the day you moved here."

If possible, Allie's eyes widened more. "Why?" She asked me, confusion coating her voice. "Everyone said I was wrong, that you and Alice were soul mates and meant to be together forever. I never believed them but still. Why?"

I lowered my face closer to hers and cupped her cheek. "Because when I meant you I knew that it wasn't worth it anymore, pretending to be happy for everyone else's sake. Alice, she never made me smile like you do, she can never make me laugh as hard. Alice, took the life out of your sister while you put it back in and gave her the power to stand up for herself," I leaned down closer to her. "Allison, you brought back the life in everyone, if you hadn't have come I would have spent the .rest of my life with a women who was never my soul mate. Now it's your turn to be happy."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been working on making everyone else happy now it's your turn," Jasper said. With that I leaned down and kissed her. Her skin was so warm, it was amazing. Allison was the greatest person I had ever meant. We would defiantly have to explore more than just kissing.

Allison pulled away gasping for breath. I smiled, "Now, your happy." She smiled back at me and laid her head on my chest. I set my chin on top of her head and closed my eyes, wishing this moment would never end.

"I have to go," my arms tightened around her. "No really," she said, "Charlie's probably wondering where I am."

I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." Grabbing her chin I forced her to look into my eyes. "I promise."

Allie nodded. "Maybe we could go on a date," She giggled at her own suggestion.

I shrugged. "I'll think about it." It was actually a good idea and I would love to be able to take her on a date. I hugged her one more time. "I'll be back, I swear on whatever soul I might have left."

Allison nodded. "You have a soul," She muttered before pulling back from me. "I believe you. Good luck at home."

I smirked. "You too," I said. "One more thing." I leaned in and kissed her one more time before pulling away. I disappeared into the woods. I will never regret eavesdropping ever again.

**Bella's POV**

I walked Riley to the door. "It was nice meeting you," I said smiling. Okay, use your girl instances, connect with your girly girl self and flirt Bella!

"It was nice meeting you as well Bella," Riley smiled as we stopped at the doorstep. Allison cleared her throat behind us. Riley chuckled. "You too Allison, I don't think I've ever meant anyone like you before."

Allison smiled proudly, held her head high, and puffed out her chest. "Good to be recognized," she smiled. Allie turned to me. "I'll give your moment now." She turned around and I couldn't help laughing at her. She had her hands folded behind her back like the older nannies you see on TV and stuff.

Riley laughed. "Your sister is one of a kind," he smiled turning back to me. "Your lucky to have her."

I nodded. "Yeah, if I didn't I don't know what would have happened to me," I said. Actually I did know what would have happened to me. I would have been married to Edward and have a half vampire child that my best friend imprinted on and I'd have to deal with a hell of a lot of crap on the way to a not so happy ending.

Riley smiled. "I'll be looking forward to tomorrow, Bella," he smiled then leaned down and kissed my check.

I felt my face turn bright red. "Yeah, me too," I smiled.

Riley just smiled, he didn't chuckle at my blush or anything else, he just smiled and started to walk away. He turned back to me. "Oh and Bella," He pulled out a business card from his pocket and a pen. He scribbled something on it and handed the paper to me. "This is my number. If you need anything, anything at all, call me." He smiled.

I nodded. "Thanks, I will," I smiled. Riley nodded and got in his car with his dad. I watch him drive off. After that I walked in the house in a daze.

Allie walked up to me with a goofy grin on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Someone's in Loooovvvveee!" She teased me.

I waved her off. "Please, I have a boyfriend, I can't be in love," I told her.

"Ha!" I turn back to look at her. "You said can't not not! So you are in love!"

"You look like a six year old," I stated. It's true, Allie was doing all the hand gestures and faces just like a six year old would.

She rolled her eyes. "So? Besides, if you fall in love with Riley that's a lot less I have to deal with," she said and started to walk off.

That was when it really hit me. I was Edward's girlfriend, and going on a date with Riley Biers. I feel like a slut. "Allie," I whined. "Wait!" I ran after her and explained my dilemma.

Allison opened her door and sat down on her bed. I sat next to her. "Bella, I think you should go. And don't go saying I'm being bias just because I don't like him. He treats you like you're a slave, not a human being, you deserve more," she told me.

I smiled at her. "Allie, your sweet, but I can't do that to Edward. Weather he be an overprotective ass or not, I can't cheat on him," I told her. I wouldn't do that to anyone, even someone worse than Edward.

"Well don't," Allison put her hand on her chin in that way you see villains do. "Aha! I know!"

I looked at her. "And what is your cure Dr. Allie?" I asked her.

"Jasper's taking me on a date tomorrow…"

"He is?" I was surprised. Alice and Jasper had broken up? I did not expect that to happen. Let alone him to go straight to Allie right after the break up.

"I'll explain later, but anyways. Jasper and I are supposed to go on a date, so it can be a double date to you, me, Jasper, and Riley and it's just a bunch of friends going to the movies for Edward and whoever else," Allie said.

I smiled. "You're a genius Allison. I still don't agree with me going on a date with Riley but if I have my annoying little sister tagging along it will be easier for me to think of it as friends," I said truthfully.

"Hey," Allie throw her arms over her chest. "I'm not that much younger that you!"

I laughed. "Wow, I really thought you'd say you weren't annoying," I confessed in between laughs.

Allison shrugged. "I'm not stupid, Bella. I know I can be as annoying as hell if not more," she shrugged again.

"Okay now tell me the details of you and Jasper," I said. I don't mean to sound like a gossip hound but I have to know this. Allie is my little sister after all and I want to make sure she'll be okay.

Allie's face turned red and she bit her lip. She defiantly had embarrassing details. "He really likes me Bella," I nodded, already knowing this. "He, uh, he…."

"God girl! Just spit it out already!" I yelled getting annoyed.

"He kissed me!" She blurted out.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Bella, Allison, is everything alright up there?" Charlie called from what sounded like the living room.

Allison put her hand over my mouth. "Yeah dad. Bella was just helping me practice for auditioning for the school play," she called.

"Okay," Charlie called back.

Allie pulled her hand off my mouth and looked at me. "Don't do that again. I do not need Charlie on my back about this. I got lucky the school didn't call and ask why I missed first and second block," she said, her eyes nothing but serious.

I nodded. "So tell me about it," I smiled. Allison blushed again, then went into detail about what had happened when she walked outside. I ended up falling asleep on Allison's bed next to her. The night hadn't been bad at all. In fact, Allie and I had bonded and I was sure we'd be best friends forever, no matter if we lived that long or not.

* * *

**This long chapter isn't to make up for a late update or anything. You can say it is if you want but I just felt like writing a longer chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been forever. I've been rewriting and rewriting this chapter for a while. I couldn't figure out how I was going to get who I wanted in this chapter, well in this chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

**Allison's POV**

"No," Bella said, "just no."

"Come on Bella," I whined. "This looks good on you. It shows off your curves."

"I don't want to showoff my curves, I just want to get this night over with," she said not convincing at all.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I'll go along with you for a while but I know you like him," I giggled. "You know you wanna look good on your date with Riley and want him to like you."

Bella groaned. "It's not a date," she argued. "You said it yourself, it's an outing with friends."

I rolled my eyes. "I can make this whatever I want," I reminded Bella. "If I want I can leave you and Riley alone on our double date." I couldn't help but giggling at that. I loved the fact that I was going on a date with Jasper Whitlock, Confederate Major. This was seriously my dream. I had always wanted to meet Major Whitlock when I read about him in history class and when I read about what really happened in Twilight that just made me interested just that much more.

Bella spun around, eyes wide. "But you wouldn't do that to me right?" She begged me. "I can't do this by myself Allie."

I smiled. "Don't worry sis, I'm here for you," I said patting her hand. She smiled and was about to say something when Charlie called to me.

"Allison, could you come down here," he said.

"Yeah, be there in a second," I called to him then turned to my sister. "You can pick a different outfit but I have to approve," I warned before running out of Bella's room and down the stairs. I was sure that Bella would pick something nice, both because of my threat and because I knew she wanted to look good for Riley. Whether she admitted it or not I knew she liked him, a lot.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Charlie standing in the door. "Hey dad, what's up?" I smiled walking up to him.

Charlie stepped out of the way to reveal a nervous Jasper. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He didn't say anything but just from the way he was acting I understood what was going on. I knew Charlie didn't really like Edward and probably wouldn't like the fact that his other daughter was dating another Cullen. Jasper was trying to act innocent and in an attempt to get on Charlie's good side. I took a second to try and imagine Jasper playing innocent. Instead of getting a picture of a five year old Jasper I got a picture of Jasper in a schoolboy outfit. Now that is not what you want to think about with your father in the room.

"Hey Jasper, what'ca doin' here?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Just came to see you," he smiled. I felt a blast of passion from him and knew he was thinking about our kiss from yesterday.

I bit my lip and tried not to show anything on my face. "Well, come on in, I was just helping Bella get ready for her _date_," I said the word date a little louder than necessary hoping Bella would hear it. I noticed Charlie instantly perked up and Jasper became interested.

"It's not a date!" Bella yelled down at me. I just chuckled. Hell, I loved messing with Bella.

"What's going on, Allison?" Charlie asked.

"Riley asked Bella on a date and she said yes," I smiled. "But she's too scared to go alone so she asked me to go with them and so I'm not a third wheel I asked Jasper to tag along so I'd have someone to laugh with when Bella falls." I was joking at the end. Actually, I was going to ask Jasper to go so it would be our first date but Charlie didn't need to know that.

Charlie turned around to glare at Jasper and, bless him, Jasper made himself look scarred. Eventually, Charlie nodded and stepped out of the way to let Jasper walk passed him. "Don't mess with my daughters boy," Dad said before walking back to the couch.

I tried to hold back my laugh as we walked up the stairs to my room. Once I shut the door I couldn't keep it in anymore. I started laughing and let it all out. Jasper just stared at me, chuckling a little also.

"Are you done?" Jasper asked after a few minutes. I nodded and he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Good because it'll be hard to kiss you if you're laughing." With that Jasper leaned down and kissed me softly. It wasn't passionate or lustful but it was really sweet. Even though I was pressed against his cold body, I felt my insides begin to warm.

I pulled away after a minute and smiled at him. Jasper laid his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Your smile brightens my whole day, you know that?" He asked me.

My eyes widened a little in surprise. I would have never thought a guy would actually say that. I had to remind myself that Jasper wasn't just a guy, Jasper was a man, a gentleman. He wasn't from this century. Though I keep reminding myself that, it was still hard for me to believe.

I smiled at him and pecked his lips. "It's hard from me to remember," I admitted.

"Mhm?" Jasper said looking down at me.

I laid my head against his chest. "When you say something like that I'll always be surprised," I admitted. "I have to reminding myself that you're not from this century."

Jasper kissed my head. "It's alright, just know that I mean everything I say to you," he told me. "Also, I promise not to be like Edward is with Bella. If I discover something that involves you, I'll tell you."

I smiled into his chest and let my happiness seep into the air. Jasper rubbed my back in aspiration. This was just to good to be true. I could really be here. I had to be dreaming and should be waking up in a few minutes. Or even better, I was daydreaming through Mrs. Lee's Biology class, that would be great.

"I'm really here Allie," he confirmed, most likely feeling my doubt.

I sighed. "I know, I just expect to wake up and find myself back in my bed with my purple sheets tangled around me."

Jasper's arms tightened around me. "I'll always be here for you Allison, I'm not leaving," Jasper kissed my head.

I smiled. "I know, it's just hard to wrap my head around," I told him. Sighing, I pulled away from Jasper and put a smile on my face. "Well, as you've figured out, we're going out tonight."

"So I've heard," Jasper chuckled. He sat down on my bed. "So tell me why everyone else seemed to know about our date before me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, we are just going with Bella and Riley for a movie so Bella doesn't think of it as a 'date'," I did the air quote around date. "If you like during the movie we can sneak away and do something else." I wouldn't really care what our first date was as long as we had one.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Or maybe we'll stay with Bella and Riley the whole time." I gave Jasper a look that made him rethink. "Or maybe not."

I smiled and nodded. "Now, to pick my outfit," I said. "Wanna help?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and leaned up against my headboard, relaxing. "Let's see the show," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. I walked into my closet trying to decide the first outfit I'd try on. I was just glad that unlike Bella I had dresses in my wardrobe.

"What do you want?" I heard Jasper hiss. I stuck my head out of the closet door to see Jasper on the phone. "No! You can't." He hung up the phone and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows. "Misunderstanding," he said. I shrugged, not sure what else to think.

Suddenly the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry played. I walked over to grab my phone off the desk. The number was unknown. I was hesitant to answer but in the end decided that nothing was really going to happen.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Hey Allison, sorry I had to call your phone but the ass wipe decided that I wasn't allowed to talk to you," a male voice said.

My eyebrows crinkled together as I tried to put that sentence together. Let's see, some random dude knowing my name, some random dude knowing my number, calling someone an ass wipe. From everything I've heard I was pretty sure I knew who it was but couldn't be sure.

"Peter?" I asked. It had to be Peter. Though him and Charlotte only appear in Breaking Dawn and aren't very popular, I had read enough fanfics with them in them to know Peter is a sexist asshole who just knows shit.

He chuckled. "Glad I'm known," he said truly excited that I knew who he was. I smiled. "Now, first off I wanted to make sure Jasper didn't screw anything up and your still with him?"

I laughed. "So you expected him to screw up?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Anyways, what was the second reason you called Petey."

"One, don't call me Petey, I can deal with asshole and sexist pig and sex beast, but Petey is not my name," I laughed at his choice of words. "Two, wear the shirt dress with the legging jeans things."

Now that made me laugh. The fact that he didn't know the word jeggings really was funny considering Peter "knows shit." "You mean jeggings," I chuckled mocking him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at me through the phone. Jasper started to growl and I shushed him. "Now tell your boyfriend to stop fuckin growling and know that I'm not gonna be like Jasper and sugar coat everything for you. I may not be stupid enough to try and hurt you or do you but I will give it to you straight and am not afraid to fight with you!"

I rolled my eyes. A compliment with an insult, typical Peter. "One, I'm pretty sure you're stupid enough to try and fuck me, two I'm not afraid of you Peter, and three I got three words for you," I told him.

"Fuck you asshole?" he asked.

Huh, that's a good one, I'll use it sometime. "Nope," I said popping my P. "Bring it on!"

Peter laughed. "Will do, now let me talk to my ass wipe of a brother, will ya?"

I nodded then tossed the phone to Jasper. I quickly jumped on the bed and leaned up against him, hoping to hear what Peter was going to say.

"You have to find away around me don't you?" Jasper sighed.

I heard Peter chuckle. "Of course," the words were muffled but I could hear them. "Your girl's good. I like her." I smiled. The fact that Peter liked me made me what to jump for joy. I had always liked Peter's character in the books and the fact that he was excepting me, now that was just a pump to my confidence.

"Well that's amazing, you didn't seem to like anyone else, except Rose of course," Jasper said. Now that I expected. Peter and Rose would be the perfect brother sister pair. It really did help that they were both ruthless, bitchy, and always seemed to have PMS.

"Yeah, oh and tell Allie that me and Char will be comin' to her and her sister's party on Wednesday and that Char wants to take them out this next week end," Peter said. "Bye ass wipe, Bye Allie." Then the line went dead.

Jasper pulled the phone from his ear and turned to me. "You're happy," he smiled. I nodded. "You really like the fact that my brother approves of you, don't you?"

I nodded. "I can't wait to meet Peter," I squealed. Or the closest thing to a squeal I would ever do.

Jasper sighed. "You are just too innocent," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Just kiss me you idiot," I said and all but jumped on top of him.

Jasper didn't complain when I pulled my lips to his. Instead he decided to take over. Jasper pulled me off of him and leaned over me. I throw my hands in his hair and he put his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. Jasper moved to my neck and started to kiss it. I let out a moan and felt Jasper smile against my neck.

"Okay, I think this outfit will work for my, holy shit!"

Jasper and I jumped up at the sound and Bella coming in. Well I jumped up and Jasper just followed me. While I stumbled over my words Jasper played with my hair and occasionally would kiss my neck.

"I'll just go and leave you guys too it," she stumbled, her face red with embarrassment.

Jasper completely ignored her and continued playing with my hair and kissing me. I, however, tried to convince my sister it was alright.

"Bella, let's check out your outfit, then you and Jasper can help me pick mine," I tried to talk to her.

"I don't think so," she said twiddling her thumbs and running a hand through her hair, an obvious sign she was nervous. "I think Jasper would rather if I left."

Still, Jasper didn't acknowledge the fact that she was there. I elbowed him in the ribs and sent out my annoyance trying to get his attention. Finally Jasper looked up as he realized I wasn't happy. He looked up at Bella and realized what I wanted him to do. "No, Bella, it's okay you can stay," Jasper then went back to playing with my hair.

"Uh," Bella stumbled for a moment but then nodded. "Okay."

I looked at Bella's outfit then. It was sexy but simple. She wore a tight blue blouse, I remembered it as being the one Edward said he liked on her but it was tighter now. I assumed she had thrown it in the dryer trying to get this look on purpose. With them she had on a pair of light wash skinny jeans and black converses.

I nodded in approval. "Good job Bella," I praised her. "Now it's my turn." I started to get up but Jasper put his arms around my waist.

"No, don't leave," he said. I sighed. Damn, this boy was completely oblivious to everything I had just said.

I pried his hands off of me. "I'm just changing," I told him jumping off the bed. "Sit down sis, I'll be back in a minute."

Bella nodded and sat down on the edge of my bed, as far from Jasper as she could. I chuckled as I realized she was freaked out about finding us making out. Poor Bella, poor innocent Bella.

I walked into my closet and shut the door. Now was the time to decide if I was to go with what Peter said or go my own way. Let's see, I can either go with someone who just knows shit, and is always right, or go in blind. Wow, that's an obvious answer.

**Bella's POV**

When Allison shut the closet door I turned to glare at Jasper. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What is it Bella?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're taking her away," I stated. "I'm losing her." I felt tears gathering in my eyes. "She said she would be there for me, that she would never leave me alone, no matter what," I looked up at Jasper with serious eyes, "Now you're taking her away and I won't get her back."

Jasper smiled. "Bella, I'm not taking Allie away from you. You just have to share her now. Also, I can assure you that Allison will never leave you alone," he told me.

The tears slowly fell. "But if the Cullens leave, you'll go with them and Allie will follow you anywhere, I know she will," I saw it in her eyes. She was in love with him and trusted Jasper will her whole heart. She'd never stay behind to stay with me if Jasper left. I was sure of it after seeing the display they just made.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm not leaving with them, Bella. Even if they do leave here then I couldn't go with them. Allison would never want to follow them, no matter who she gets close to, and I couldn't leave without her," Jasper grabbed my hand. "Allison's not going to leave you, and I'll make sure of that."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Thanks." Jasper smiled at me just before Allison walked out of her closet.

She wore a blood red sleeveless dress that went down a little below her crock. She was wearing gray jeggings underneath and black boots that went up to just below her knees. I will admit, Allie looked hot, a lot hotter than I would ever look. Maybe it was because Allison was more developed than I was and she knew how to work the curves she had.

"Well?" She asked doing a little spin. "What'ca think?" She giggled.

"You look beautiful as always," Jasper smiled at her causing Allie to blush. Allie bushed? Wow, she really did fall hard for him.

"No, you look hot sis!" I told her.

That caused Allie and me to break out in laughter. So maybe today wasn't happening as I planned it. It didn't matter, tonight I had a date with one of the hottest guys I've ever meet and I was taking my little sister and her vampire boyfriend with me. Just as I thought the words the realization hit me. I'm taking my little sister with me on a first date. Have I really sunk that low?

"Allie, change of plans," I said standing up. "You don't have to come with me on the date anymore."

Allison giggled. "You finally called it a date," she smiled. "Finally!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't come okay? I don't want to see my little sister making out with her way-to-old-for-her boyfriend while I'm trying to have a date with a cute guy," I told her.

Jasper chuckled. I turned and glared at him. "Way-to-old-for-her boyfriend?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, you're like nineteen," I said. "Too old for my little sister."

"Actually he was changed at age twenty but if you want to get technical then Jasper's about 162," Allie told me.

I turned back to Jasper with wide eyes. "You were going to have sex with my under aged little sister and you're twenty!" I whisper yelled at him.

"Bella!" Allison yelled at me. "We were not going to have sex!" She yelled at me. "We were just making out and I do not plan on having sex anytime soon!"

"You don't?" Jasper asked.

"Hell no she's not!" I told him.

"Bella, Jasper was just kidding. Besides, once I'm eighteen I can do whatever I want!" She told me.

"I still don't want you having sex with him!"

"Since when were we talking about having sex!" Allison yelled. "I just started dating Jasper yesterday! I'm not having sex with him!"

"You're what!" Charlie yelled running into the room.

Allison yelled out in anger. "YOU KNOW WHAT! I'll make this clear for everyone. Me and Jasper are not having sex, nor do we plan on it anytime soon. SO GET OFF MY BACK WOMEN!" She yelled at me.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Charlie said to Jasper.

Jasper nodded and walked over to Allison. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It was nice seeing you darlin'," he said with love in his eyes as he looked at her. I saw Allie squeeze his hand back. Jasper looked to me. "Nice seeing you also Bella." I nodded to you. He started to walk out the room and stopped in front of Charlie. "Good seeing you Chief Swan," he nodded to Charlie before leaving.

Charlie waited for the front door to close before walking up to Allison. "You will not get together with that boy," he told her.

Allison groaned. "That's it! Everyone out of my room!" She herded us out of her room. Before slamming the door she looked at Charlie and said, "By-the-way Dad, me and Jasper don't plan on having sex because he believes in waiting until marriage." Then the door slammed in his face.

I looked at Charlie waiting for his reactions. "Hum, I'm starting to like this boy more," he said before walking down the stairs back to his TV.

I laughed. "Dad logic," I muttered. "Good old Dad logic."

* * *

**Gotta love good ol' Peter. I had to have him in this chapter, not only does it help move things along but Peter is awesome so you had to have him the the story eventually. Also, Jasper's age, 162, is as of 2005(from his birth to 2005). His age today would be 168.**

**You guys should feel lucky. I wasn't going to add Bella's POV but I wanted to make this extra long for the wait, and it would tell you Allie's outfit. So be happy for that.**

**Finally if you haven't heard the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry then you should listen to it. I like the song. So here's the Youtube video link. http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM**

**Just replace the (dots) with (.) it should work.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Allie's POV**

"Ow!"

"Oh, shut up Bella!" I yelled at her. "Beauty is pain!" Currently I was curling her eyelashes since Bella was too much of a wimp to do it herself.

"I never said I wanted to look beautiful, I said I wanted to look pretty," she complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Every time a says they wanna look like something that means they wanna take it a step up. Therefore, you said you wanted to look pretty so I took that as beautiful," I told Bella simple girl logic, though I'm sure she didn't understand.

Bella started to roll her eyes but by doing that I pulled on her eyelashes again. "Ow!" She complained.

"Bella," I said pulling my hands back and putting them on my hips. "If you want this to stop hurting them stop moving and cooperate."

Bella sighed. "Fine," she said finally sitting still. "How much is left?"

"Not much," I confirmed. "I just need you to get dressed and we should be done." I looked down at my phone. "About thirty minutes till Riley gets here, time to get dress."

Bella nodded and into her closet. She quickly changed into her outfit and spun around letting me examine her. I smiled and nodded. "You did good sister," I said.

Bella did in fact look amazing. The blouse she had chosen to wear showed off her curves and the jeans just looked fabulous on her. I walked up and fluffed out her blouse a little then button up one of her buttons.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked stunned.

I smirked. "Boys like a little mystery," I told her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "As if you should know," she joked. "I saw you and Jasper exploring each others throats. What's next? Uranus?"

I laughed at that and Bella soon followed. How the hell could she think of something like that? I mean, sure it might happen eventually but come on, that was f-ing hilarious!

"Yes, Bella, I should know because of me and Jasper's make out session!" I snapped at her. "How do you think I got there? Mystery that's right!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she giggled. "Now, it's your turn to get ready."

I nodded. "I already did my makeup so I just have to get dressed," Bella nodded and shooed me off to my room.

I just can't wait for tonight. I really hope this is worth wild!

**Bella's POV**

When Allie walked out of her room she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was blown back to where it looked natural, her face had the perfect amount of makeup for her, she was just too perfect. It was as if she was a living doll, always perfect.

"Well?" Allie asked giving me a little spin. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing!" I told her. "Just too perfect to be real."

Allie shrugged and sat down next to me on the couch. "I don't think so. I think I look okay," she confessed.

"Allie, you'll always look extraordinary," I told her. I was Allie's older sister and I will give her or anyone else hell if they say she doesn't look good, because Allie is one of the prettiest people I've ever meant. "Trust me, that's just the beginning, when Jasper sees you he'll tell you you're the beautiful girl in the world."

Allie shrugged. "You're one of the most beautiful girls in the world," Allison said. "But thanks Bella." She leaned over and hugged me.

"You're welcome Allie," I hugged her back willingly. I heard a knock. "Riley's early," I commented. We knew that Jasper was supposed to get here after Riley because Allie wanted to "size him up" so it had to be Riley.

Allison shrugged and got off the couch to go get the door. "Get! You are not welcome here! OUT!" Allie yelled at whoever was there.

I got off the couch. "Allie? Is everything okay in there?" I asked, afraid of what I might see.

"Salir de mierda coño!" Allie yelled just as Edward walked around the corner. I recognized this as "What do you think you're doing! I said get out you pussy!" I chuckled.

"Hello love," Edward said pulling me into his arms.

I just stared at him. Why was Edward here? Jasper said he'd get Emmett to keep him busy all day so I could go out tonight. "Uh, hey Edward," I said. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Emmett tried to get me to go look for some magical bunny rabbit," he laughed. "So I decided that I'd rather spend time with you."

"Oh my God!" Allison said randomly. "You aren't going looking for the wabbit! You need to go after that wabbit, otherwise Bella with never have peace." Allison winked at me to play along.

I started to sob. "Why!" I cried. "I've always wanted that wabbit. Allie and me could never get one and now Emmett said you and him would go looking for one and we'd finally have it!"

I peeked up at Edward. His eyes were wide as he looked between me and Allison. "Alright Love," he said. "We can go to Port Angles and get you a rabbit tomorrow." I noticed he stressed the word rabbit.

"No!" I continued. "I want a wild wabbit! I want it to night!"

Edward simply nodded. "Alright love, I'll go find Emmett right now and we'll go got you that rabbit," he said before running out the door.

Once he was gone I stopped my sobbing. "Nice touch with the wabbit part," I said.

Allie grinned. "Yeah, I figured it freak him out enough that he'd just leave," she laughed. I nodded in agreement. Allie paused and looked out the window. "What'ca know? Just in time for mister fanatic to get here."

I looked out the window and saw a red mustang parked in front of the house. My eyes widened. He must have money and like to flash it. That was one of the things I hated about Edward, the fact that he flashed everything he had.

There was a knock on the door and Allison jumped for it. I didn't even bother trying to stop her, knowing that I'd get pushed out of the way. I walked into the hallway just as Allie opened the door. "Hey Riley," Allison said with a bitter sweet grin on her face.

He smiled. "Hello Allison, you look lovely tonight," he told her before kissing he hand like he had done to me last night. Allie looked truly stunned.

"Thanks," she muttered before stalking up to me. "I hate the fact he's a gentleman!" She groaned before stomping into the doorway I just came out of.

I chuckled and walked up to Riley. "Hello," I smiled.

His eyes widened. "Bella," he paused. "There are no words to describe how beautiful you look." Like Allison, Riley kissed my hand, but unlike Allison, he also kissed my cheek.

I blushed deep red, both from his words and from him kissing me. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled. "You'd be beautiful even without being dressed up," he said. He took my hand and lead me to the car. "Sorry if this is flashy, my truck is in the shop so my friend let me use his car."

I smiled. So this wasn't his car. He didn't like flashy things and he drove a truck. This just kept getting better. "So, you drive a truck?" I asked as I sat in the passenger seat.

Riley nodded then quickly walked to the other side of the car and sat down. "Yes, I do. I've had her for a few years but she is very sturdy and serves me well," he smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I know how you feel," I admitted. "Everyone wants me to get rid of my truck but I don't have the heart. I love it, no matter if it could make it all the way to Settle or not."

Riley chuckled. This night might not be so bad after all.

**Allie's POV**

I smiled as I watched shy old Bella go on a date with sweet hot Riley. I was so proud of her, she was coming out of her shell. Maybe soon she'll break up with Edward, let's hope so.

I walked upstairs to grab my wallet, since Jasper would be here soon. I pulled out my ID and thirty bucks then stuffed them in my boots. I knew Jasper wouldn't let me pay for anything but I'd rather have it just in case. Then the ID was just because.

"You ready?"

I jumped out of my skin. Spinning around I saw Jasper standing in front of me. "Jasper!" I yelled then jumped into his arms. Of course he caught me and held me close to him. "I missed you."

He chuckled. "I've only been gone a few hours," he told me.

I shrugged. "Still a few hours," I pouted. Wow, Jasper really did bring out the girly side of me, the side I really wanted to hide.

"Well, I'm hear now," he leaned down and kissed me softly. "So, are you ready?" I nodded. "Let's head out then, we have a long way to drive."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seattle isn't that far away," I told him. Okay, an hour drive is actually long but I've been on longer trips.

Jasper smirked. "Yeah, but we're not going to Seattle," he said.

"What?"

"Well, I figured since we didn't have to spy on your sister anymore, I could plan something different," he shrugged. "I thought it be fun."

I smiled and peaked his lips. "Yeah, I guess that's okay," how much harm could Jasper do in one night after all? It's not like this little trip will kill me, okay I hope it won't.

Jasper smirk and grabbed my hand. "I hoped you wouldn't mind," he said as we walked outside.

I sighed. "Peter's an ass," I said as I saw we'd be taking Jasper's bike. Seriously! Why did he tell me to wear a dress when I was going to be riding a motorcycle! Ass.

Jasper chuckled. "You'll get used to it darlin," he said then sat down on the bike. I jumped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Where this." Jasper handed me a helmet.

"No," I said. "I spent twenty minutes making my hair look like this and I will not ruin it because of a helmet."

Jasper sighed and turned to look at me. "Allison, even with my vampire senses I still have a chance of getting in a wreak. I couldn't stand knowing that I was the reason that you died," he said completely serious. "Wear the helmet."

I sighed and took it from him. "Well when you put it like that," I said strapping it on. I kissed Jasper's cheek. "Thanks Jasper, I'm glad you care."

He smiled. "I'd do this even if I didn't care," he kissed me back. "Now hold on, we have a long ride." I nodded and held onto him as if my life depended on it.

The ride took a while, almost as long as it would have taken to get to Seattle. Then again it might have been father away since Jasper was driving over the legal limit. When we finally stopped we were at a sea side restaurant.

I put my hand over my mouth trying not to gasp. "How'd you know I loved the ocean?" I asked as I looked out into the sparkling sea.

He shrugged. "I guess," he said. Jasper put his arm around my waist and lead me towards the restaurant. "Come on, we have a reservation."

I leaned my head onto him as we walked up the steps to the restaurant. I chuckled when I saw the name of the place. "What is it?" Jasper asked as we walked through the place to our "special table."

"I love the name," I commented. Apparently they got there theme from the movie The Little Mermaid since the name was Under Da Sea. I hugged Jasper closer. "You're amazing."

Jasper kissed the top of my head. "I was hoping you'd say that," he smirked.

The waiter opened a set of double doors and I just had to gasp. "Oh my God," I said. "This is amazing!" The room actually looked like I was in Arial's treasure room. All her trinkets were on the walls and there were blue lights all around the room to make it look like we were actually underwater.

Jasper took my hand. "I knew you'd love it," he said leading me to the chair. Once I sat down Jasper pushed my chair in then took his seat.

We got our drinks, well I got mine and Jasper got water, then quickly ordered our, well my, food. Surprisingly, like Bella had, I picked the first thing I saw that I liked on the menu, which happened to be spaghetti.

Once we were alone I decided to speak up. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't get how you know me so well. I've known you for little over a week yet you pick up so much about me," I said. "You knew, even in a dress, I'd want to take your motorcycle here instead of a car, you knew that I love the ocean, you knew that I The Little Mermaid is my favorite princess movie. How?"

Jasper shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm just guessin' at this stuff doll," he smiled. "I'm just doin' what I think you'll like."

I smiled. "Well, you got it right," I nodded. "You got everything right."

The rest of dinner went by quickly. Jasper and I had small talk but didn't really say anything important. When it was time to leave Jasper paid the man and we waked outside.

"Here," Jasper put his jacket off and laid it on my shoulders. "Don't want you getting cold." He put his arm around my waist and we started back to his bike.

"Thanks," I smiled leaning into him. "Can we go look at the ocean?" I asked. The sun had set a while back and the moon was almost full. It was actually a beautiful night, and I don't think Jasper even did it on purpose.

"Of course, darlin'," he said.

We walked passed the car lot and onto the sand. I pulled off my boots and followed Jasper to the edge of the water.

"This has been amazing Jasper," I said wrapping my arms around him. "This, I can truly say, has been the best date ever."

Jasper's smile widened. "I'm happy, I was hopin' you'd like it," he said kissing me. I giggled against his lips. I loved Jasper so much, more than he knew. "I feel ya doll." He said kissing me. This kiss was soft and sweet, full of love.

I smiled. "Then you know how I feel about you." I chuckled as I started to realize something.

"What is it darlin'?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes. "I just realized that I can hide my emotions from you, because, even though I'm an emotional person, I've been hiding my emotions from everyone my whole life so you'll never know if I'm lying or not," I said with a smug smile.

Jasper returned with a equally smug smirk. "I don't like using my power on you Allison, but there are other ways to get the truth out of you," he said. I could feel his smugness in the air and became interested.

"How so?"

"Easy," he assured me. Jasper kissed my forehead, then continued to lay butterfly kisses all over my face until he got to my lips. Jasper stopped on them and pulled me closer to him and began kissing me, hard. This kiss was different than the first one, the first one was full of love this one was just lust and passion. I let out a moan and, suddenly, Jasper pulled away leaving me breathless and wanting more. I whimpered. Jasper ignored it and continued to butterfly kiss his way down my jaw line. When he came to my jugular he stopped for a moment. Jasper ran his tongue on it then continued to my collarbone. I felt my heartbeat began to speed up even more, if that's possible, as he got to my dress and pulled it down just enough to see the top of my cleavage.

_Was this really happening? I feel like a slut, giving out on a first date. But I really cared about Jasper._ I let out a gasp as he kissed the top of my breast.

All of a sudden, Jasper had moved from my shoulder to my lips. He kissed me quickly. Jasper ran his hand over my throat and chuckled. "Told you I had my ways," he smiled at me, again I was reminded of how his teeth were fanglike.

"How is it not hard for you?" I asked. Though I had so much faith in Jasper and I would always trust him with my life, I need to know how it was so easy on him. I knew in the books it said he had a hard time with the bloodlust, I knew that was true. I just had to know.

Jasper shrugged. "I'm not sure," he admitted. Jasper reached down and laced his fingers with me. "All I know is that with you it's easier. I don't see you as a meal, I could never hurt you and knew if I did I'd just kill myself."

That was when I knew I loved him. I was in love with Major Jasper Whitlock Hale. And I think he was in love with me too.

"I love you," I whispered running my hand over his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I said," I looked up into his gold eyes. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you Allison," he told me. "I love you with all my dead heart and will for eternity."

My eyes shone with love. I pulled him down to me and pressed his lips to mine. Jasper held on to me as if I was his life support and I did the same. I bet this is what it's like to have true love. This is just like the Cinderella story. Me and Bells had found our Prince Charmings and we'd live happily ever after. Little did I know, things were about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Hey, I was gonna do Bella's date but got bored and decided not to. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Also, with in the next two chapters things will get a lot more "interesting." And I can promise there will be action in this story, real action not the crappy stuff.**

**Oh and thanks BaileeXOXO for her awesome review! I love getting reviews like yours! Also I am in the middle of writing a book so be on the look out for it in the near future!**

**As always, Please review and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning! Spoilers for the movie **_**Vampires Suck **_**are in this chapter! Warning!**

* * *

**Allie's POV**

I snuggled closer to my own personal stripper like boyfriend. It was Wednesday afternoon and I was officially eighteen. After sitting on the pier for an hour, Jasper and I had walked down the beach, had a little too-close-for-comfort make out session, than he drove me home. The only reason it was too close for comfort, because trust me my mind was begging me to get closer, was because I really didn't want to end up with a Renesmee until after I was married. I may not be a religious person but I have fucking morals. I show up to school, or worse if Charlie sees me, with a big belly then I might as well be dead!

Sunday had been kind of suckish, since I didn't get much of Jasper in it. Though Jasper had been there, he was helping me calm my sister. Bella was in frantic. She kept whining about how she was never going to see the Cullens again after Edward heard about her date with Riley. I just kept telling her that they loved her and would never leave her because fuckward told them too.

"But Allie, I kinda did something," she said, whispering the last part.

That caught my attention. "Oh my God!" I screamed, instantly lowering my voice incase someone was nearby. "You lost your V-card to him!"

Bella's eyes widened and she started shaking her head. "No, no, NO!" She said franticly. "I just kissed him."

I smiled at her. "Yes! This is good!" I cheered.

"How?" It was Jasper who decided to ask.

"Because we can finally dump assward!" I told him. I touched his nose smiling, "Silly goose." I added at the end because I had always wanted to do that.

Jasper rolled his eyes but kissed my check anyway. "I love you silly goose," he said, mocking my carefree tone.

I smirked. "You better love me," I smiled, "cause I love you lots." Jasper just smiled and rolled his eyes again. I turned back to Bella. "So when ya gonna dump the Poptart hater so ya can have a happy life like me and Jasper?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I don't think I can," she muttered.

I groaned and turned in Jasper's lap to look at him. I gave him a stern look that said "If you don't reassure my sister that you won't let her family leave her you'll be sorry."

Jasper sighed and turned to look at the pity filled Bella. "I won't let 'em leave ya darlin'," he said, turning on the charm. "If your happy Bella, then my family will be happy. You are already a Cullen as far as I'm concerned."

Bella offered him a smile. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll do it, but I'm not sure if I can do it alone."

I rolled my eyes. "Bells," I whined. "If it means my big sissy will be happy then I'll break it off with him for you."

Bella sighed. "I'll do it tonight," she whispered. "I'm just so worried."

It went on like that for the rest of Sunday. Though, as Bella had said, she'd broken off from Edward that night. I hadn't heard all of the conversation but I'd heard enough from my bedroom.

_**~Flashback to Sunday Night~**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I was sitting in my bed, practicing deep breathing to calm myself. It was late at night and Charlie was asleep, I'm sure Allie was too, and I was waiting up for Edward. I couldn't continue to date him if I wasn't in love with him, even if he did overreact I'd have Allie and Jasper. Jasper had promise me he'd make sure his family stayed if Edward left, that was all I need._

"_I'm glad you waited up love," Edward said. He closed my window than appeared next to me on my bed. "I tried to come earlier but your sister wouldn't let me come through. Then your window was locked and I couldn't get in." He gave me my favorite crooked smile, or my ex-favorite. Now, I loved Riley's sly grin, it was so beautiful to me._

_I gave a shaky laugh, looking away quickly, I couldn't get pulled back in! "Yeah, well I wanted to spend a day with my sister," I said, my voice still shaky._

"_Then why was Jasper here?" He asked._

_I shrugged. "Allie invited him and he spent the day with us," I said. He looked unconvinced. "We just watched movies all day, it was like a friends thing." I through in a shrug for good measure. _Get this over with! _I heard Allie's voice yell in the back of my head. She right I need to end this. "Edward."_

"_Yes love?" He smiled and put his arm around me, pulling me to him._

"_No," I said. I pulled his arm off of me and pushed away from him._

"_What is it Love?" He asked. Edward gave me a confused look._

"_No, not love," I said. Taking a deep breath, "I can't do this anymore!" That felt good, to tell him the truth._

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked. His eyes went big._

"_I mean," deep breath, "I'm breaking up with you Edward."_

_Edward took my hand in his and forced me to look up into his eyes. "Love, you can't mean that," he said. "You love me. I love you."_

_I shook my head. "No," I whispered. I knew what he was doing. Edward was trying to dazzle me, manipulate me into thinking I still loved him. But I didn't and it wouldn't work this time. I was in love with Riley, and Riley loved me. He'd told me that last night, he'd told me he'd fallen in love with me the first time he'd seen me. "No, Edward. I don't love you. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this." I let go of his hands and stood up. "You should leave now."_

"_But Bella-"_

"_Edward," I said forcefully, "leave!"_

_Edward hissed, but left. I sighed as I shut the window, locking it. I felt like a ton of bricks was lifted off my chest. I was free, finally free of the manipulator that was Edward Cullen._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**Allie's POV**

Neither Alice or Edward had been at school on Monday or Tuesday. Bella had been so amazing on Monday, she seemed so free. I knew she was happy she'd dumped Edward at that minute I saw her. Riley had called her Monday afternoon and Tuesday afternoon, so they were on the phone until dinner was ready(Monday I'd made sandwiches, Tuesday I'd ordered pizza). Today, Wednesday, Alice had come to school. She told Bella that her party was still on.

"Yeah Bella, of course we want _you_ there," she said. She turned to glare at me, who was up against Jasper. "It's_ Bella's_ party. So don't show up whore." With that the bitch walked off.

"Hola Chica!" I yelled after her. "Don't be a hater because you lost your boyfriend!"

"Do we have to go to the party?" Jasper asked me. "I can think of a million things that would be so much better than a party." He gave me a devious smirk.

I smiled back. "Oh I'd love that," I said, kissing him deeply. "But…" I paused, waiting for it.

"You are not ditching me!" Bella yelled. "Neither of you!"

I chuckled. "She's forcing me," I said. "Don't worry, I'll drag my stripper boy with me!" I yelled back to Bella.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Stripper boy?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you can give me a show later," I suggested.

"Or you can give me one," he smiled. I shrugged. "Or I'll do it?" I nodded and kissed his lips. "Yeah I'll do it," he decided when I pulled back.

I chuckled. "Chump!" I joked. Jasper's phone buzzed and I reached over and picked it up. _Peter._ "Yes!" I cheered as I quickly answered. "Hey Petey boy? How's my favorite soon to be uncle?"

I practically heard Peter roll his eyes. "Don't tell me Jazz man already popped that cherry?" He said sarcastically. I couldn't help laugh. He knew I was lying, because Petey just knew shit.

I decided to play along. "Yep, we're gonna have a total redneck wedding and you get to come in jeans and a dirty flannel shirt," I rolled my eyes. Wow, I really was feeling cheery today.

"I'll take you up on that offer," he said.

"_Give me the fucking phone!" _I heard some shakes and other noises. Then all of a sudden Charlotte was on the phone. "Hey sugar, I just wanted to call and say happy birthday to ya and ya sister!"

I smiled. "Thanks Charlotte," I said. "I can't wait for you and Petey boy to get here this weekend!"

"Yeah, Imma show you and sweet Bella a good time!" I could hear the smile in her voice. It made me think about what my power would be as a vampire, if I ever became one. I wonder if I'd have a emotion sensing power similar to Jasper's, that might be cool.

"I know Charlotte!" I giggled. "I'd better get going now. See ya soon!"

"Alright. Bye doll, love ya." With that she hung up the phone. I just kept the phone at my ear for a minute. Charlotte was so sweet, and hearing that she loved me already, it just made my day.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. He pulled the phone out of my hand. "Allie?"

"Charlotte said she loved me," I said. "I can't believe it."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "Of course Char loves you," he smiled. "She knows you're important to me and thinks you're sweet."

I rolled my eyes. "No, she thinks everyone's sweet," I laughed.

"Wrong, she doesn't think Alice is sweet or Edward. She hates both of them," Jasper said, as if a matter of fact.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Well that's obvious! No one thinks they're sweet," I said in a duh voice.

"You're amazing," Jasper kissed my hair. I snuggled into his chest. "Mhm, we should just head to Vegas now and get married."

I laughed. "Vegas, maybe. Marriage, no!"

"What?" He asked innocently. "You're eighteen, you're aloud to get married whenever you want now without your parent's consent. Let's go!"

"No!"

"What? You don't want to marry me?" Jasper's eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered.

I pushed on his chest. "Of course I want to marry you! But not today," I said. "I just turned eighteen and wanted to at least go sky diving before I was changed. I heard it's a thrill."

"Fine," he sighed. "No marry Jasper." I laughed. "No sky diving until after the change either! You'll get hurt."

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the bed. "I'm going to get ready," I said. "You head back, I'll ride to your house with Bella." Jasper nodded. "Wait!" I said before he walked out.

"Yes?" Jasper asked, stopping with his hand on the door knob.

"I wanna tell your family about Twilight," I said. "Can we did it tonight?"

"Why do we have to tell them?" Jasper asked. "All they have to know is that you're Bella's sister and my girl."

I sighed. "I don't know," I closed my eyes. "I just have a bad feeling," I whispered. "And if it slips out, I want to know you're okay with it."

Jasper took a deep breath. "Okay," He pulled me into his arms. "If something happens or it slips out, I'll be fine with it." He kissed my head. "Imma go now." With that said, Jasper walked out of my room.

"Is that your bike out there son?" Charlie asked. I was just happy he like Jasper. I mean he hated Edward so Jasper wasn't the best choice for his other daughter, but he wasn't that mad once he meant Jasper.

"Yes sir," Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes as Charlie started the conversation of road safety with Jasper. "Dad!" I yelled. "He's taken all the test, has a license for driving a motorcycle, and always wears a helmet! Let the boy go!"

A minute later I heard Jasper's bike pull away. I sighed and quickly changed out of my damp sweats and into purple jeans and a graphic tee. I pulled on black boots and went to see if Bella was ready.

"Hey!" I said, shocked that Bella was standing outside my door. Her wore simple jeans and a red shirt. "What's up with the bag?" I asked surprised she was caring something similar to a purse.

"Oh, it has your present in it," she said shyly. "I picked it up when me and Riley went out."

I smiled. "Thanks. Oh yeah!" I ran back into my room and grabbed Bella's presents. I had no idea whatsoever to get her so I just made her a mix CD of some of the music on my computer and bought her a few vampire books to tease her with. I'd read all of them and knew they were really good but figured that I'd give everyone a laugh with them. "Can I put them in the bag with yours for me?"

She nodded. "You didn't have to get me any-"

"Yes I did," I cut her off. "Bye Charlie!" I yelled as we walked out the door. It was six thirty and we should be at the Cullens by seven. Me and Bella didn't really talk on the car ride there, except for a little bit about school and the birthday party. We park in front of the house and I took a deep breath. "Here we go," I said before jumping out of the truck.

I walked to the door, Bella by my side, and before I could knock Jasper had pulled it open. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I got on my toes and kissed his check. "We brought pressies!" I cheered like a little child.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Happy birthday Allie," he said. "Happy birthday Bella." He gave Bella a big smile.

Bella smiled and walked around us. "Hey guys!" she called out smiling.

Esme walked out and hugged her. "I'm sorry about you and Edward dear," she said. I'm just glad you still want to be around us."

Bella smiled. "Of course I want to still be around you guys, you're my second family," she told her, motioning to everyone.

Esme smiled and hugged her again. She turned to look at me standing in the doorway next to Jasper. "Who's this dear?" She asked offering me a warm smile, but I could see it in her eyes, she was confused.

Before anyone could say anything, I stepped forward and offered Esme my hand. "Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Allison, Bella's sister," I smiled.

Esme shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear," she smiled. "Call me Esme please, though."

I nodded. "Of course, you can call me Allie if you like," I smiled. I shot a glace back as Jasper as if to ask if they knew we were dating. He shook his head no. 'Imma tell her,' I mouthed then turned back to Esme. "Also, I'm dating Jasper. And I know you're all vampires."

Everyone was silent, shock showed on their faces. "You fucking told her!" Rosalie yelled. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I thought Edward was the only pussy!"

I rolled my eyes and stood strong against Rosalie's words. "You know, Rose, you may not understand why Carlisle changed you, but you will eventually!" I snapped. "In the mean time, you don't have to be a bitch to every human that you're family befriends! In fact, I know you're not a told ice queen like everyone calls you! I bet that if you look passed your bitch radar we could be friends!"

That shocked everyone even more than me knowing they were vampires. It seems that no one had ever stood up to Rosalie. I just rolled my eyes and looked around. Lots of crystal bowls with roses in them, candles, and a table with a cake and presents. "That's so sweet," I said to Esme, turning my bitchiness off. "You guys don't even eat and you made us a cake. How thoughtful!"

Esme snapped out of it. "You're welcome dear," she said. "Sadly, we didn't know you were in town so we didn't exactly get you anything." She looked to Alice who stood in the corner with her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's okay, I don't need much," I assured her. Though I had been expecting this, I kind of wanted to stash up on presents.

"How long have you been in town and how long will you be staying?" Carlisle asked.

"Two weeks, as long as I'm welcome," I told him. My eyes darted to Jasper who offered me a smile that said always.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Rosalie asked, walking up to her brother. "This isn't a sham, or any shit like that? You really do love her?" Her eyes were soft as she asked Jasper. I knew for a fact that they were the closest in the family, outside of mates. Even if they were polar opposites they still acted like family. Jasper nodded. Rosalie sighed and turned to me. "I suppose we could try to get to know each other."

I smiled. "Good, we'll do it this weekend when Charlotte and Petey boy come," I said. "I'm sure Char would love an extra girl to go partying!"

Rosalie looked at Jasper. "Another surprised?" She eyed him.

Jasper shrugged. "Who am I to stop Peter?" He asked walking over to me, snaking his arm around my waist. "Besides, he asked Allie if he could come, not me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Took me decades to get the ass to like me, and the bitch already has him doing her biddings," she said. "You know, maybe we can be friends."

I nodded. "Well, let's get this party started. Bells you have presents to open and I have cake to eat!" I laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes but walked over to the table anyways. As I knew, she opened Emmett's present first. When he commented on the truck being a piece of shit I agreed with him.

"Yeah, Bella should get a nice sports car," I smiled. "A red Ferrari maybe?" I suggested.

"Stop hating my truck!" Bella yelled at me and Emmett.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop picking suck crappy cars and I'll stop hating!" I yelled back.

"Nice!" Emmett said, and high-fived me. I just smirked, two down, two to go.

When Bella got to Edward's gift I took it from her. "Hey!" She protested. "That's mine!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "What happens in New Moon?" I questioned. Her face paled as Bella remembered me telling her about the paper cut scene. "Then can I open it for you?" I asked, knowing that if I did get a paper cut Jasper would be able to control himself. Besides, I had warned him about this too, and he was making sure to block out the emotions in the room. Bella nodded.

"That is Bella's gift!" Edward snarled from the background. "You will not open her present!"

I rolled my eyes and tossed the back at Bella. "Don't open it," I pleaded her. "If you want to know what it is, I'll tell you." I paused. "It's a CD of Edward's piano playing, the first song is your lullaby the second is Esme's favorite." Bella nodded and set it down.

"How did you know that!" Alice yelled. "Only myself and Edward knew he was making a her a CD."

I rolled my eyes again. "Because I'm smarter than you think," I told her, tapping my head.

Bella smiled and pulled a rectangle present off the table. "Here's yours from me Allie," she smiled.

I took it and grabbed her two presents. "Open mine first, you're on a roll anyway."

Bella sighed but opened them. She unwrapped the mixed CD first and thanked me for it. The next one she started to laugh at.

"What she get you!" Emmett yelled, leaning in to see what Bella was laughing at.

"_Vampire Academy, Let the Right One In_, the first book in the _Thirst_ series, and _Eighth Grade Bites_!" She laughed as she read off the tittles.

I smiled. "I figured you'd like to read about the real shit," I told her. "You know, the ones that aren't sparkly pansies." I ignored the glares I got from said pansies around me.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Now open yours, I think you'll see I stuck with your favorite theme," she said.

I nodded and tore through the paper. I smirked. "I've always wanted to see this movie," I muttered as I stared at the DVD case for_ Vampires Suck_, the Bite Me edition. "Let's watch it!"

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, you'll get to see what the Twilight haters think of you," I said as if it was a duh moment.

"What's Twilight?" Everyone asked at the same time, minus myself, Jasper, and Bella. I sighed and went into a quick explanation.

"Twilight is about a girl named Bella Swan who moves to Forks, Washington to live with her father, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. There she meets a strange group of people who happen to be vampires, the Cullens. In the end Bella ends up dating one of them and blah, blah, blah. That's the first twilight book," I said in one breath.

"So it's about us?" Esme asked, worried.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I've already googled it. The books and movies don't exist here," I told her.

"How do you know about this so called book than?" Rosalie asked, her voice now cold.

"Because I'm not from here, I'm from a universe where vampires are all the rage and you guys are only fictional characters," I sighed. "If I would have never been sent here than with in the next year Bella and Eddie boy over there would have been married, have a half vampire baby named Renesmee, and she'd be a vampire."

"You had to ruin everything for us didn't you!" Alice yelled, obviously pissed off that if I had never come here her and Jasper would still be together.

I shrugged. "I call it a blessing, I never like the Bella Edward pairing," I confessed. "Eddie was too much of a pussy ass for me."

Rosalie laughed. "She knows how we feel now Em," she said to her husband who just nodded in agreement.

"Then who did you like?" Alice asked with an eye roll. "No let me guess, Rosalie and Emmett, correct?"

"Yeah, I love the Rosalie and Emmett pairing, but their not my favorite, I like A/U couples. That mean alternate universe, by the way," I explained. "And before you can ask, my fave coupling was, and still is, Bella and Jasper, though I'm glad I ended up with him."

Esme sighed. "Why don't we just watch your movie and perhaps that will explain some things?" she suggested.

I nodded and handed it to Emmett, who put it in the DVD player. "Okay, but I warn you, this movie is by the Twilight haters so it's going to be off a little," I said as I sat down in between Jasper and Bella.

"Which version?" Emmett asked.

"Unrated!" I pitched in quickly. "It's supposed to be funnier!"

The movie started with the scene at the in "Italy" where Becca's running through red capes. "This never happened!" Edward said. "What is this?"

I sighed and paused the movie. "This is what was supposed to happen after the birthday party. Bella gets a paper cut opening your gift then you leave her because 'she's not safe.' Later after a lot of pain filled months, Bella goes cliff diving and you think she killed herself so you go to the Volturi to die and Bella goes and saves your lucky ass. This is where that happens," I explained.

Edward nodded and shut up. Once the preface was over they got into the Twilight movie stuff and everyone said how some things didn't happen and how they got some shit wrong. Finally I just got tired of it. "God! I already told you that this is by your haters! Therefore it's not going to fit perfectly! They're trying to make it funny!" I yelled. That shut them up.

Once we got to the birthday party everyone started to lighten up. Now they actually laughed at the shit these people shot out. Edward and Alice still complained but everyone else, including Carlisle and Esme, laughed at all of it. When the movie was over everyone was trying to calm down.

"Bella, call Charlie and ask if we can spend the night," I said. "I'm too tired to go home."

"Is that okay Esme?" She asked.

"Of course," Esme said. "I'll call Charlie and tell him that you two will just spend the night here because you're both tired."

Bella smiled. "Thank you Esme," she said. Esme nodded and walked off to call Charlie.

"So where did you get that movie Bella?" I asked, leaning my head against Jasper's chest closing my eyes.

"It was just a little book story that Riley and I passed," she said. "I saw it in window and had to go inside. Strangely it was the only one they had."

I sighed. "Well, we should go back there and see if they have to Twilight books or the movies," I said. "If they don't then fate wants to screw with me." My brain started to slow as sleep began to take over me. _If fate really is screwing with me, then I should watch my back because it hasn't be nice in the past. _Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Updated. What do you think of the extra long chapter? How about the Vampire's Suck movie thing? I mainly put this in here because I randomly got the idea when the cable went out and I had to watch a movie. So review guys! Please? I'll give you all a Jasper.**


	16. Chapter 16

I shot upright. My skin was covered in sticky sweat and my heart was trying pound out of chest. My brain was racing at a thousand miles an hour trying to stop on one thought. A splitting headache hit me as my brain pounded against my skull.

Ice arms wrapped around me and freezing hands rubbed my arms. I could smell Jasper's sickly-sweat breathe burned my nose hairs. It smelled like cinnamon apple pie yet reminded me of death. Though, for some odd reason, it calmed me.

I felt my breathing calm and my heartbeat slow. I literally felt my body slow just by Jasper's presence. I took a deep, calming and leaned back against Jasper's chest. His cold arms loosely wrapped around me as his thumbs rubbed circles into my stomach. My brain had slowed enough for me to realize that he was touching my stomach, not my shirt.

I looked down and saw I was in my bra and underwear. I glanced up at Jasper with worried eyes, this could not be happening to me. I was not in the mood to make a Bella mistake and have a freaking kid!

He shook his head. "You got hot," he told me. "Nothing happened Allie." Jasper kissed my head and wrapped his arms tighter around me. My ridged body relaxed into him. "Tell me what happened Allie?"

I shook my head. "Something bad's going to happen," I stated. "Bella's going to get hurt!"

Jasper's hands rubbed into my back, calming me down even more. "Tell me what happened Allie," he begged. "How is your sister going to get hurt?"

I shook my head and looked over at the alarm clock on my nightstand. The red numbers indicated that it was four o'clock on the Saturday morning. I got out of Jasper's arms and pulled the blinds back on my windows. I could see stars through the thin clouds and had a feeling it would be a sunny day.

"Can I borrow one of your cars today?" I asked Jasper, not looking at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, now behind me.

"University of Washington," I said. I turned around and grabbed jeans and a shirt off my dresser. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in an hour or so."

Four hours later I was parking in the lot of a coffee shop. After I'd gotten out of the shower Jasper had tried questioning me about why I needed a car again but all I gave him was that I'd call him before noon. It took me an hour to drive to Seattle and another half hour to find Riley's house on campus. The guys he lived with told me that they hadn't seen him. The next hour I'd spent driving aimlessly around the campus and little places around the city.

I walked into the almost deserted coffee shop and almost collapsed on the dirty brown counter. It was already eight in the morning and still I hadn't found what I was looking for. Besides that the nightmare had taken a lot out of me and I was freaking tired!

"Up all night?"

I lifted my head and saw a wrinkled old women. She worn a red-lipped smile and long gray hair in braids. She had bird feathers randomly placed throughout her outfit. She was smiling at me. I shook my head. "I woke up at four and have been searching for my brother ever since," I half lied.

She frowned. "I'll get you something sugar. Do you drink coffee?" She asked.

"No, hot chocolate," I breathed. The women nodded and quickly made me a cup of steaming melted chocolate with whip cream. I took a large gulp, the scolding liquid burning my throat. "How much?" I asked when my tongue could move again.

"On the house sug," she smiled at me. I smile thanked her back. The women went back to drying cups. "So who's your brother? Maybe I know him."

"Uh," I paused, thinking if I should tell her. A bright flash of yellow caught my eyes and I followed them to see the yellow paper on the bulletin board. "Can I see that?" I asked.

The women gave me a strange look then looked up at the paper. "Oh, this?" She asked ripping it from the board. She handed it to me. "I know his father. Poor Lane, he's worried sick about his boy." She went on but I'd zoned out, looking at the picture, feeling flashes of images come to my mind.

"Riley," I whispered as I read his name off the top of the missing poster. I saw the first scene of Eclipse pass before my eyes, the one where Victoria bite Riley.

"You know him?"

I nodded and gulped down the remained of the hot chocolate, ignoring the scolding in my body. "Thanks," I mutter, before running out of shop, paper in hand. I crumbled it up into a ball and stuffed it into my jacket pocket. Lifting up my head I saw the truth. The missing posters were every where, I'd just been so hopeless I hadn't noticed them.

A small shriek escaped my lips before I ran back to the car. I was so happy that Jasper had loaned me Rosalie's BMW, one of the fast cars the Cullens have, so now I could speed back to Forks. I needed to get back to the Cullens house.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Jasper as I was pulling onto the main road. He answered on the first ring.

"Allie?" He questioned, not knowing if my call was good or bad.

"Emergency meeting!" I said. "I'll be at your house in an hour, I want everyone in the living room. That includes Alice and Edward." I hung up before he could answer. Jasper would know it was important by the fact that I'd actually used Alice and Edward's names instead of one of the many nicknames we'd come up with.

As I pulled onto the freeway, I pulled up Bella's name and called her. It took her five rings to answer. I'm sure three of which she was tripping over her own feet.

"Yeah?" My sister asked winded.

"Get to the Cullen house!" I said.

"Why?"

"It's about Riley," I stated, knowing that would help the process.

There was a pause. "I'll see you there." I heard Bella putting on her jacket on the other end.

"I'll be there in an hour," I told her before hanging up. Why did my life always have to take the worst turns? I was starting to wonder if life just hated me or if fate just enjoyed playing with me.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched Bella play with her thumbs as she looked down at her feet. She was biting her lip and admitting off nerves feelings. She'd been here for about an hour now and still hadn't said anything. Not even when Esme tried to feed her did she talk. I knew she was here because Allie called her, but no one else did.

"Want to play a game Bella?" Emmett asked in another attempt to get his sister to talk. Bella glanced up and shook her head before going back to nothing.

Emmett looked at me for an explanation but I just shrugged. I was as clueless as him. Allie hadn't said much over the phone, only that she needed everyone in the living room when she got here, including Edward and Alice. That was the main part that surprised me. She hated both of them, for reason she didn't like explaining, and avoided them as much as possible. So if she needed them here, it meant something horrible had happened.

"She's here," Edward muttered before we all heard her car pull into the driveway. We waited until she was parking Rose's car in front of the house to actually react.

Bella perked up when the door slammed closed while Rosalie growled. She still hadn't excepted Allison and the fact I'd loaned Allie her car didn't help. I pulled the front door open as Allie ran up the steps. She looked up at me, her eyes large with worry, before slamming into me.

"He's gone!" She whined. "And I could have stopped it if I'd tried! I'm such an idiot to think this wouldn't happen!" She yelled into me.

I felt everyone's eyes on me but ignored them. "Who's gone?" I muttered. "And you aren't an idiot, you can't stop everything."

Allie took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Riley," she mused, "She got him."

There was an intake of breath and I knew Bella was on the verge of freaking out. I sent her a large dose of calm but she continued to hyperventilate. I glanced back at her and saw that Emmett had pulled her into a hug and Esme was sitting beside them, patting her back. I looked back at Allie. She was gripping onto my shirt as if it were the only thing holding her up.

"Who took Riley?" I asked. What did she mean she got him? Who got him? Why would anyone want to hurt Riley, he hadn't done anything?

Allison looked up at me. Suddenly, I felt as if tape were being pulled off of me and walls were falling down. Then, Allie's emotions bombarded me, almost knocking me over with how many she was feeling. I felt guilty, fear, worry, pain, sadness, and a few that I couldn't quite pick out. I didn't understand it. Why was she so guilty or filled with fear?

"Victoria," she breathed. The world slowed as I realized what her emotions had meant. The sounds of the road far out were muffled, Bella's hyperventilating was silenced, and my family's emotions were dulled. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Allison was feeling guilty over something she couldn't have stopped. The fact that Victoria put so much fear into her worried me, I didn't want her to feel like this, I wouldn't let her.

I grabbed her chin, not letting her take her eyes away from mine. "Listen, I won't let that red-haired bitch hurt you," I said. "She won't come for you because I won't let her within a thousand miles of you."

Allison smiled at me. "Thanks, but that's not wan I'm worried about," she moved her eyes to her sister. "I'll find him Bella."

Bella looked up at her, water on the brims of her eyes. "Allie, I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

Allison broke from my grip and went to Bella. She pulled her sister from Emmett's arms and wrapped her own around Bella. "I'm not going to get hurt," she assured Bella, though even I could hear the lies in her voice. "I owe you so much, and I'm going to get Riley for you, no matter what." Allie smiled at her, causing Bella to smile also.

I grinned, but couldn't help feel the uneasiness in my stomach. Allison wanted to risk her life to save someone that might already be dead. Though, I applauded her willingness help her sisters, I wasn't about to let her hurt herself for that. As I watched my Allie try and calm Isabella I wondered if I'd ever have a chance at even stopping her. If Allison Swan was anything, she was stubborn and determined. When she set her mind to something, no one could stop her.

* * *

**I'm ashamed of this. It's a short, choppy filler chapter. I'll be working on getting a new one out, but I do have some good news. I now only have two stories I'm still working on, which is perfect since school started. Review guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

_It's all my fault! I'm such an idiot! I don't know how this happened in the first place! Oh wait! Yeah, I do! Still, it's all my fault! If I'd stuck to the plan than Riley wouldn't be in the equation, he probably wouldn't even be a vampire now!_

_I should have just got Jasper and Bella together instead of letting my feelings get in the way. If I really did love Jasper and Bella then I would have ignored my heart and followed logic! (Like I never do.)_

_I wish I could say this was good, that one thing of this crap load turned out good, but I can't. Sure, I'm glad I'm with Jasper, but Bella's worried sick. I'm glad I'm not an only child anymore, but Bella's dying while I'm happy. Plus, I can't be really happy while she's hurting, even though I wasn't born here(and I only get memories of Bella and Allison's past) I've pretty much adopted Bella, and can't let her down!_

_So, even though I'm thrilled I have a guy who I feel really loves me, I also have a sister who's life I've ruined. My life is now balanced with amazing luck and horrible luck. Wait for it. But, I can't be happy about Jasper when Bella's on the edge of suicide. So, I'm plummeting into darkness and I'm not sure if I can stop._

_Every inch of my body feels like electricity when Jasper's touching me, or smiling at me, but I feel like my heart's being torn out when I see how sad Bella is. I'm so confused! I just, I can't write anymore. Maybe I'd be better off if I didn't come to this universe._

_~Allie_

I saved and shut my computer, pushing it aside. I tugged at the covers, trying to emerge myself in a blanket cocoon. Jasper had went hunting, leaving me in the house by myself. I was chilling out in his room, trying not to cry anymore. I didn't trust any room that had a bed in it in this house, but I trusted Jasper most out of all of them. Bella had stayed here for twenty-four hours after discovering about Riley, we mainly cried together, then she went back to Charlie's house.

I couldn't force myself to leave though. I didn't want to go back, or maybe I couldn't. Whenever I saw Bella my heart cried out. I felt so guilty and when I was around her and saw how miserable she was it was worse. I guess I felt like if I wasn't around her, I wouldn't feel so guilty. Though that wasn't so true.

Carlisle called Charlie, and Charlie called the school, saying I was sick. Which I kind of was. My face was all red and puffy and I could barely eat. Every time I tried my stomach would cramp up and I couldn't keep it down. It was so horrible. The only reason Jasper went hunting was because I'd begged him too, claiming I'd be safe for a few hours. Now, with him gone, I couldn't think of anything else except how I was drowning in my own guilt.

"It's useless! I'm useless," I whined, pulling the covers over my head.

"Naw, you're worth more than a useless piece of junk."

I peered out from my blanket cocoon. "Go away Peter," I groaned. "I don't want your pep talk right now."

Peter smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't going to give you one," he said. "I was gonna try and slap some sense into you."

I poked my head out of the blanket. "If you slap me I will fight back," I told him, my voice nothing but serious.

Peter started purring. "Frisky! I love it!" He smirked.

I kicked his leg, then ignored the pain that shot through it. "Don't even go there right now!" I half begged. "I really am not in the mood for you Peter. So, unless you magically get smart and make me a time machine, go away!" I hid my head back in the blanket.

I heard Peter sigh then he was sitting next to me. He rubbed my arm through the blanket. "Oh Allison, dear little Allison," he paused. "I'm going to help you," he seemed to decide.

My curiosity got the better of me. I stuck my head back out of the blankets and looked at him. "Help me with what?"

"I'll help you feel less guilty," Peter told me. "But, know this, I'm going to tell you some things about Jasper even you don't know. It will hurt you, it might make you hate him but it will help you."

"Why are you telling me this if it will make me hate Jasper?" I asked. I seriously thought Peter was for me and Jazz.

"Because Jasper would do the same thing," he said. "He'd rather you hate him then feel guilty about yourself."

I sighed. "Fine, but I know a lot about him. More than you think, so you can't surprise me Peter," I tried to smile, but I couldn't. The muscles in my face hurt from frowning too much.

Peter was silent for a couple of minutes, then he deiced to speak again. "Jasper was just the ruthless Major, he was also the villain. He killed thousands plus, both vampires and human, but that wasn't the worst he did," Peter paused. He looked off into space as if remembering something.

"When I became Major's Captain, when I had earned his and Maria's trust, we were allowed to leave the little camp Maria had created and go to the local towns. After a couple visits we came up with a game," he chuckled. "Whoever got the youngest maiden that night got the privilege of sleeping with her. Major won most of the time, so I only got a few of them.

"We'd find these beautiful young things, the ones that are still pure, can't have those used ones. Major said they had to be nice and tight. I'd always pick one in her late teens or early twenties. I was picky like that. I like a girl with a big ass and nice breast, the little girls don't have those. Major, he was just in it for the win. He'd find the youngest, most beautiful girl in the room. Almost all them were in between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, though there was this fourteen year old once. Yum, her blood was good.

"After we'd pick 'em and got 'em drunk, we'd take the younger one with us. We'd go to a little alley or motel or abandon house and have her. Major doesn't like to share, if you haven't figured that one out, so he didn't always let me have some of her. I guess that's good for you if you think about it, you'll always be safe. Anyways, after we had our way with 'em, we would drain them. I'd drain mine at least. Major would make them beg. He'd torture his victims. They would be begging from the beginning to their last moments of life.

"This went on for years. Find 'em, torture 'em, drain 'em. It was different with vampires though. Most of those tried to run. When we found a nice enough vamp, we'd take her with us. When that little girl found out that she was with the Major, she'd get scared and try to run. Major would get 'em though. He'd make them beg more. He'd have his way with them then bite them and tear off their limbs, reattach them, repeat. Sure, he'd kill them in the end, but he enjoyed making them see that one light at the end. Major always said that if you take away everything then give them this little bit of hope, they'll do anything."

Peter sighed. He looked up at me. I tried to feel my expression but had a hard time. Finally, I realized that it was because my face was clamped up. I had sat up right and my body had went ridged. I'd never heard about that part of Jasper and was surprised, for once. I'd known he was ruthless and would do anything when he was in that state of mind but didn't know he'd sunk that low.

"Don't feel so guilty about what happened with your sister anymore, do you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Of course I do, in the bottom of my heart. It's all my fault for what happened to them, but you got my mind off of it for a while Peter," I said. Yeah, I can't even think about what I did to Bella right now. I can't believe Jasper did something like that. All those girls, they were all younger than me, they didn't know what they were getting into. At least I knew I was getting into it with a vampire. Most of these girls didn't even know that!

"You hate him don't you?" Peter said sadly. "You hate that he can't respect life."

"Peter, I don't know what to feel right now. Let me think," I said. Peter nodded and I laid back down. I need to think, I need to understand. I really hope I'll be able too.

**Jasper's POV**

I'd been hunting with my family for the last few hours. Emmett and I had made a completion about who could get the best catch, Rosalie and I watched as Emmett messed with a grizzly, Esme had yelled at us when we acted stupid. Alice and Edward had stayed more to the side, whispering quietly about how we were stupid and how Allison was ruining everyone's life. Charlotte had joined up with us an hour ago, claiming Peter was at the house with Allie.

Now, we were going back to check on Allie and greet Peter. I had to admit I was worried. Allison hadn't gotten out of bed for the past few days, she barely got up to use the bathroom. She wouldn't even talk to me. It hurt me so much to see her like that, to see her hurting so much inside. I wish I could fix it, I wish she's let me take it all away but I knew her well enough to know that would do more bad than good.

"Jasper." I looked up and saw Peter walking out of the house. "I got her out of bed."

My mood instantly lightened up. "You did?" I was beyond surprised but excited at the same time. "You want to explain how?"

"I told her about our game," he said. "I'm sorry dude. I know you didn't want her to know about it, but she would still be in that bed sulking over her sister."

I nodded. She most hate me now. No one would accept someone taking so much from young maidens. Then, knowing Peter he hadn't left anything out, including what I'd said about taking everything, then giving a little of hope. Looking back at it, I wish I'd never done it.

"Jasper."

My head snapped up. Allison was staring at me bewildered. Her eyes were huge and her face paler than usual. Her lips were parted, as if ready to say something. She was still wearing the pajamas from a few days ago.

"Allie," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

The earth stood still. Not a single person made a sound, even the river behind us seemed to slow. Suddenly, Allison was running at me. She jumped and throw her arms around my shoulders. I caught her before she bounced off of my hard skin and fell. I could feel her tears through my shirt.

"Allie?" I asked her. My arms tighten around her instinctually. So what if she was about to break up with me and said she would never be with a monster, Allison still deserves someone to hold her while she let's them. "You know, now what is your decision?"

She looked up at me through salty tears. "I accept you Jasper!" She cried then buried her face into my chest. "I will always accept you, you will never get rid of me Jasper! I don't care what you did when you were in the wars, you did what you thought was right. I love you and will not lose you that easily!"

I was shocked. No one, I mean no one, has ever reacted like that. Even Charlotte was surprised when Peter told her what we did, Char questioned us on a few things, the let it go. Allison, she just ran up to me and said she didn't care. She didn't ask questions, demand answers. She said she accepts me, loves me, and wouldn't let me get rid of her.

I buried my face into her hair. "Thank you," I whispered. "You are the only person on this plant it seems that will accept this side of me."

Allison didn't answer. She nodded and tightened her arms. I sank to my knees and pulled her closer. I heard everyone leave but it didn't matter anymore. It was just Allie and me, just us two. No one else in the world seemed to matter anymore. My brother was just inside the house, but that was like a million miles away. Allie's sister was at their dad's house, but that could have been a few life times down the road.

Allie looked up at me. "I love you," she said before smashing her face to me. Life seemed simply, and if only for a moment, we could live our lives not worrying about anyone else.

"I want to run away with you," I told her when I pulled back.

"I'll run away with you," She said. "But first I have to take care of my sister. I love you Jasper but can't leave her lost like this."

I nodded. "I'll take it," I told her. "When Riley is back and Bella is happy, when my family won't miss us, we can run away. Deal?"

Allie nodded. "When all of that happens, I will run away with you," she kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I was going to savor this while I could, because I knew that it won't last for long.

* * *

**Sorry that I took so long. I'm actually getting to writing my book and need to keep my mind on that. I decided to write this chapter because I was reading over what I had(the first page) and thought I could do a sweet little chapter. I don't know when my next update will be, sorry!**


End file.
